Ligne de vie
by June-Artifice
Summary: Imaginez sept ans après la Winter Cup, Aomine, Kagami et Kiyoshi se retrouve à vivre ensemble dans un appartement de la banlieue de Tokyo. Une simple colocation ? C'est plus que ça, ils ont réussit leur vie dans un nouveau loisir et le plus vieux d'entre eux supporte les caprices de l'un comme les crises de colère de l'autre. Suivez leur parcours, leurs joies et leurs tristesses.
1. Drabble 1

Bonjouuuuuuuuuuur !

Ne pas taper sur les doigts ! Pas taper ! Je sais que je suis grandement en retard sur "Le Chant du Rouge-gorge" (FanFiction Sengoku Basara) et "Eternal Wings" (FanFiction Sengoku Basara), mais j'ai des excuses ! J'avais le Bac en préparation... (que j'ai eu, Yes ! è_é ) et ensuite énormément de problème de santé dû à mes pauvres jambes ! Bon après je suis aussi une roliste et j'étais déjà très en retard dans cette partie, j'ai dû me rattraper. Mais ! Me revoilà ! Avec ma toute première FanFiction sur Kuroko no Basket ! Non, cette fois-ci je ne serais pas longue ! Pourquoi ça ? J'ai Nessia-chan qui me pousse pour les écrire (merci beaucoup *^*) et Ismaël une roliste qui a une écriture magnifique... que dis-je toutes les deux ! Regardez les histoires de Nessia-chan ! De la pure merveille ! Donc oui, je m'engage à poster un Drabble tous les Dimanches, attention ! Je précise que c'est une FanFiction recueil de Drabble. Sa particularité c'est qu'elle décrit des jours aléatoires de la vie de nos trois compères ! Certes certains les trouveront court, d'autre non, mais sur Word c'est long °^° m'enfin avec le temps ce sera plus long les enfants ! J'espère que vous aimerez et... lâchez-moi des reviews j'aime savoir à quoi vous pensez è_é !

Auteur : JuneArtifice.

Rating : M. (Ça les vaut amplement !)

Pairing : Aomine x Taiga x Teppei. (Dite rien j'adore ce trio 3 )

Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki (ce Dieu *^* ), mais en ce qui concerne les histoires de cette FanFiction... C'est à moi, mes idées, mon résultat !

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Introduction :<strong>** « **Parfois un seul geste signifie énormément. **»**_

On peut se rappeler de nombreuses choses dans la vie. Le cerveau humain est capable de retenir bon nombre d'informations, mais certaines restent enfouit sous la barrière psychique de l'inconscience. Mais, il reste une chose qui n'est pas oubliée une promesse qui est importante dans l'esprit de chacun.

C'est sur ce même terrain que tout avait commencé. Ce même stade que de nombreux joueurs combattaient pour arriver au sommet. Un lieu où le basket était une forme d'art de la Guerre. C'est un vendredi, le dernier jour de la semaine avant le week-end. Le pied du blessé se posa sur la barre de la rambarde, les bras contre le bord de celle-ci. Ce lieu lui manquait énormément, depuis la fin du lycée, il n'avait plus touché à un ballon. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sa mémoire le plongeant dans un passé lointain, devant ce match contre Yosen, ce manque de confiance qu'il avait subit. Ses doigts touchèrent vaguement son genou hors d'usage, il ne craignait pas la douleur et surtout il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il abandonna ce lieu, ce temple du souvenir, pour parcourir les rues de la capitale.

Il se perdait dans ses pensées, revenant sans cesse vers cette époque révolue. Il aurait continuer longtemps, à se plonger dans ces agréables sentiments que lui apportaient toute cette adolescence, si on ne l'avait pas percuté. Un pas sur le côté, le regard lointain et confus. Le souffle du vent s'engouffra par vague dans ses poumons. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent en minuscules billes sous l'émotion qui l'attrape, ses paupières grandes ouvertes par la surprise laisse un regard figé et débordant d'émotion. Le reflet argenté de l'arme en était la cause. Une agression. C'était un hold-up en pleine rue, un soir d'été et sous la lumière éclatante des lampadaires. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que ça lui arrive un jour. Ce contact contre son dos, la lame se rapprochant inexorablement de la fine peau de sa gorge. Le brun en fronça des sourcils, sa réaction ne lui prit qu'une demi-seconde pour enchaîner le mouvement : le coude s'enfonçant brutalement contre l'abdomen de son agresseur. Libre, il avança de deux pas pour ensuite faire face à cet homme. L'ancien pivot de Seirin leva les bras pour se protéger le visage de l'attaque qui arrivait. La brûlure fut vive et la sensation désagréable, c'était comme imaginer un bonbon dur qu'on croquerait pour sentir le liquide piquant en découler et ainsi en ressentir toutes les sensations que cela procuraient. La déchirure à son avant-bras était douloureuse, il savait d'avance que ses muscles étaient touchés. Une douleur qui déforma les traits durs de son visage, alors que le voleur approchait, si seulement il avait été en état de se défendre, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui rendre coup pour coup ce qu'il avait réussit à lui infliger.

Une lumière éblouissante aveugla par la droite les deux hommes. L'agresseur en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le faisceau lumineux suivit quelques secondes le fuyard avant de se reposer sur le blessé. Une question. Puis un hurlement... cette voix dure et sèche était reconnaissable entre toute.

- **Espèce de crétin ! Tu m'as promis !**

Son sauveur lui attrapa son poignet pour le tirer vers lui et ensuite accrocher son petit doigt au sien... la colère marquait son visage d'une manière qui le faisait souffrir. Ce point dans sa poitrine se resserrant inéluctablement.

- **Tu te souviens de ça ?! JE TE DÉTESTE !**

- **Taiga...**

- **Je te hais Kiyoshi !**

- **Ne pleure pas...**

- **Je ne pleure pas !**

- **Taiga...**

«_ Parfois un seul geste signifie énormément._ »

Ils se sont promis de toujours être là, l'un pour l'autre. D'être toujours près de l'autre. Leur promesse scelle leur destin avec force et passion. Un simple geste, une promesse qui les lie à tout jamais, même maintenant et au-delà de la mort sûrement.

- **Tu nous as promis à tous les deux... Tu n'as pas le droit de nous quitter...**

- **Rentrons.**

- **….**

- **Mon bras est blessé Taiga, tu veux que je me vide de mon sang ?**

Un rire doux suivit sa question, cela suffit pour apaiser la bête. Un retour mérité chez eux dans le plus grand calme, mais surtout une paix intérieure qui lui fit oublier tous ses mauvais souvenirs pour les remplacer par des bons. Cette main qui ébouriffe les cheveux de feu de cet homme important à ses yeux, ce rire qui continue de claironner dans l'air avec une douceur qui avait le don d'apaiser l'animal. Tout était parfait, il n'avait pas besoin du passé pour se créer de bons souvenirs, il en avait justement devant lui dans ce futur.


	2. Drabble 2

Yoooh !

J'ai tenu ma promesse ! Je poste un Dimanche ! Alors, je me connais, je ne sais pas quoi écrire car j'ai souvent rien à dire. Ah oui ! Je poste les réponses au Review en début de Drabble ! Donc voilà ! Et avant que j'oublie ce Drabble est... _Olé Olé. _N'oubliez pas, un review me fait plaisir et ainsi je peux savoir ce que vous en pensez ou encore je peux savoir les idées que vous voulez me soumettre !

J'allais oublier ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DATE MASAMUNE ! Il y aura un Bonus pour son anniversaire (6 Septembre), mais plus tard dans un des Drabbles, donc j'ai pas oublié, mais il sera instauré dans 2 semaines !

**Nessia-chan : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Tu peux pas savoir comment ** J'espère juste que je vais toujours te faire autant baver ou adorer, c'est le soucis avec les auteurs(es), on sait jamais si on va continuer à faire vivre la flamme de la passion ! Aussi j'espère que ce trio n'est pas trop OOC, je déteste ça et surtout... je veux pas de ça pour Teppei et encore moins pour les deux crétins ;_;**

AVANT QUE J'OUBLIE ! C'était de base un cadeau pour ma Nee Nessia-chan ! *^* (Donc grâce à elle que vous lisez ça °^° )

* * *

><p><em><strong>28 Juillet :<strong>** «** Tonight, I'm fucking you. **»**_

Un bâillement grotesque qui se fait entendre dans la petite salle. Une petite larme s'accumulant sur le coin de son œil avant de se perdre le long de sa joue légèrement rosit par la chaleur de la fin de journée et du début de soirée. Ses cheveux désordonnés donnant des reflets enflammée. Une autre masse pénétra dans la pièce, attrapant ici et là des victuailles de toutes sortes. Un animal capricieux, voilà à quoi il ressemblait, qui tripotait sans vergogne chaque morceau pour ensuite les lâcher. Son souffle roulant dans sa gorge. Ses doigts fins et musclés finir par enlacer un muffin aux pépites de chocolats pour y planter ses crocs dans la chair moelleuse, arrachant d'un geste vif le morceau happé. Ce félin, aux mœurs étranges, vint se placer derrière le soleil pour se pencher près du visage. Un rictus sauvage se peint sur ses lèvres, sa langue vient cueillir cette larme fuyarde. La victime poussa un grognement de protestation pour ensuite repousser violemment cet homme. Un rire rauque et moqueur se fit entendre avant de finir sa litanie dans un étranglement grognon et agacé. Une main immense venait de se poser sur le sommet de son crâne, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

- **Arrête d'embêter ton collègue dès le réveil. Tu n'aimerais pas être celui qui subit.**

Le principal concerné grogna de plus belle pour repartir s'occuper de son muffin qu'il boulotte, bougonnant dans son coin. Le plus vieux du trio leur offrit un sourire chaleureux pour enfin prendre place. Ses doigts attrapèrent avec délicatesse un morceau de pain coupé en deux, son autre main s'appliquant à beurrer cette surface. La cuillère touillait dans le pot de confiture, ustensile qui s'en éloigna. Objet de convoitise qui fut dérobé par des doigts plus rapides, s'appliquant à étaler cette marmelade à l'orange sur la joue de cet homme mâture. Un soupir accompagna le geste, avant qu'une langue bien gourmande ne lape celle-ci.

- **Daiki... Cesse tes enfantillages, garde ça pour tes rêves...**

L'autre homme se leva pour approcher du couple qui réglait un soucis d'autorité. C'est à califourchon qu'il s'installa sur les cuisses du plus vieux, son torse collant le sien.

- **Kiyoshi...**

- **Taiga... ne t'y met pas.**

Pourtant, déjà les lèvres pulpeuses de ce tigre en cage s'échouaient sur la peau tendre de son cou. Trop. C'était trop. Les doigts de cet homme était entreprenant, mais les agissements jaloux du métis le fit sourire. Il laissa glisser ses doigts contre le torse du roux, le repoussant avec violence, le plaquant vivement contre la table. Ce meuble en trembla sur ses fondations, faisant tomber certaines affaires, mais peu importe, le regard de ce félin valait tout l'or du monde. Ses yeux grands ouverts de surprise, ce grognement possessif derrière lui, toutes ces petites choses alimentaient son corps en énergie.

Nombreux gémissements s'élevant dans la pièce depuis bien quelques secondes, s'ensuivit un grognement de frustration. Le brun venait de laisser cet homme dans son émotion débordante. Une frustration qui ne laissa pas le métis indifférent. Un rire s'élevait déjà dans la pièce, alors que le plus âgé les quittait.

- **Ça t'emmerde qu'il reste pas pour ton cul, hein !**

- **….**

- **Tu vas devoir faire avec !**

-** Ferme-là.**

Le regard de cette panthère s'animait déjà d'une lueur arrogante, mais très vite elle fut avalé par la passion débordante de l'animal devant lui. Son tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama fut happé par les doigts de Kagami, il le tira à lui pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. L'envie le ravageait, il en ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour le dévorer, chercher de sa langue envieuse sa comparse. D'abord surpris de cette élan de sauvagerie, Aomine se laissa rapidement aller vers lui. Sa main balaya la table pour jeter le reste des victuailles. Ses doigts accrochant ses cuisses dénudées pour le soulever et l'allonger un peu mieux sur ce meuble. Envie et damnation. Ce n'était qu'une envie primaire, une bestialité que tous deux voulaient épancher avec désir. Lentement chacun des doigts du tigre de l'Ouest relâcha le tee-shirt pour étaler entièrement la paume sur ce poitrail musculeux. Il voulait en sentir chaque parcelle, il n'était pas hésitant, il savait ce qu'il voulait.

- **Putain ! Dépêche-toi ! Je prends le service de nuit dans quelques minutes !**

- **Tonight, I'm fucking you.**

-** Pardo-... Ah !**

Une morsure violente ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Les dents de ce métis s'étaient plantées dans son trapèze, son corps même s'arquait contre lui, en supplication. Chacun de ses doigts s'agrippant à ce haut avec désespoir. Ce type allait le dévorer tout cru. Le bleuté s'affairait à goûter la peau de son amant, tout en grognant contre les longues sillages rougeoyant que celui-ci lui laissait dans son dos. Leurs envies semblables leur arrachaient des gémissements rauques et des grognements, se défiant, cherchant à tout moment la faiblesse de l'autre. Une envie palpable de dominer l'autre. Le désir de sentir les chairs enlacer leur virilité. Rien qu'à cette idée, cette pensée : un coup s'échoua dans l'aine du bleu. Moment de faiblesse occasionné par le tigre qui en profita pour se lever, attraper fermement le haut et le plaquer brutalement contre le mur. Ses lèvres ravageant celle du bleu, les suçotant, les mordillant, tout ça dans cette envie palpable de vouloir amoindrir ses défenses et de le faire sien. Tous deux cherchaient cette chose précieuse en l'autre.

Les paupières du roux se soulevèrent lentement pour observer l'expression qu'avait cet arrogant devant son coup d'état. Il ne fut pas déçu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette expression. Au fond de son regard, il y avait de la malice et surtout un brun de moquerie, de la surprise et surtout cette lueur qui l'avertissait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kagami allai lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, ou bien répliquer avec sarcasme, mais un gémissement butta contre les lèvres de son prisonnier. Son corps se tendit contre le métis. Ses joues rougirent de plus belle comme si elles n'avaient jamais emprunté cette couleur. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Que se passait-il donc. Son sexe était à l'étroit, il s'empêcha de remuer contre son rival. Pourtant, une main ne se gêna pas de se faufiler là où le désir s'accumulait inexorablement. Instinctivement, il resserra ses cuisses contre cette étrangère trop audacieuse. Une autre main vint caresser son ventre. Il en lâcha la bouche du bleu.

- **Ah... Aomine... enfoiré... Tu aurais... pu... me... prév-... Aah...**

- **Ça te déplaît pas, dévergondé.**

Un nouveau gémissement plus tiré vers le soupire d'extase s'échappa de sa gorge, sa tête se rejetant en arrière avec une force qui le laissa sans souffle. Cette main venait d'entrer dans son short de nuit, attrapant l'objet de sa recherche. Il sentait les doigts sur cette verge, cette chaleur au creux de sa main. Merde, c'était bon. Des halètements auditifs à intervalle régulier se fit entendre. Il était en feu. Il était parti loin de toute raison. Une paire de lèvres embrassèrent cet angle entre le trapèze et son cou, laissant juste à côté de cette marque : un succion. Un faible rire léger et doux accompagna le début de phrase de cette bouffe pleine de promesse.

- **Quelques minutes, seulement ? Taiga... Tu es un vilain garçon.**

Ce ton de plaisanterie qui masquait le sens réel de sa phrase aux connotations perverses le fit hoqueter d'extase. Le pouce de cette étrangère venait de caresser son gland d'une rotation à en damner les acteurs porno.

- **Aaah... K-... huu !**

- **Mon prénom...**

- **Merde ! ….. Hmm ! Teppei !**

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du plus vieux. S'insinuer dans les jeux de dominance de ses deux protégés étaient toujours aussi excitant. Le tigre haletait toujours autant, la panthère profitant de cette faiblesse inédite, laissa voguer ses doigts sur les hanches de ce chaton, remontant sur ses flancs pour ensuite se poser ses fesses. Cette chaleur qu'il dégageait en était étouffante et pourtant elle englobait cette promesse d'un avenir à trois.

Chaque parcelle de la peau de Kagami fut visité par les lèvres de ce brun. Le regard céruléen ne quittait pas ce spectacle érotique des yeux ce que l'ancien pivot remarqua, c'est donc dans un sourire mutin qu'il approcha son visage, pressant son torse contre le dos de la bombe pleine d'envie, pour coller ses lèvres contre celle de cet otage des griffes de la Luxure. Ce baiser l'excita, il sentit son envie gonfler à bloc. Ses doigts bien baladeurs vinrent vers les lèvres de l'homme qui le séparait, lui et Kiyoshi. La langue s'actionna sur l'index et le majeur, les englobant de salive. Des phalanges qui repartirent bien vite vers ses fesses pour les écarter et s'occuper à préparer l'anneau de chair de son rival du lycée. Un cri plus aiguë se fit entendre, son corps trembla devant l'intrusion.

Un sourire accueillit le regard enfantin et chauffé de l'ancien ailier fort de Touhou, des lèvres qui se rencontrèrent pendant de longue minute avant qu'un cri ne les fasse descendre sur Terre. C'était bon. Aomine sentait quelque chose de plus imposant frôler ses doigts, un sourire carnassier en coin étira ses lèvres, il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de pénétrer le roux. Ses doigts se retirèrent pour venir masser les bourses de ce grand gaillard, un sourire toujours aussi provoquant, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il rencontra le regard colérique de son amant.

- **Tu te concentres sur moi, enculé !**

- **…. Là, c'est toi l'enculé-...**

- **Fuck off !**

Le tigre rouge pouvait être possessif quand il le voulait. Le bleu se sentit soulevé, il agrippa les épaules de son assaillant, son bas se faisant retiré rapidement. Merde, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Le bassin de ce félin en rut se collait à son fessier, il était en chaleur ou quoi. Derrière son attaquant, le loup comme il aimait l'appeler commençait déjà à bouger, ses mouvements étaient lent et précis, au point que ça rendait fou son partenaire qui s'attaqua à lui. Ses doigts agrippèrent la chevelure de l'américain en lâchant un cri rauque, il venait de s'attaquer à l'un de ses mamelons, descendant toujours plus pour laper sa peau bronzé ce qui y pour effet de le faire frémir. Le nez du dominant frôla sa main qui tirait toujours sur cette tignasse, il eut le malheur de croiser son regard. Rapidement, il devint incontrôlable et donna un coup de bassin contre le ventre de Taiga qui répondit en lui attrapant une fesse la malaxant tout en remontant dévorer son cou.

Un éclair fulgurant happa le métis qui rejeta la tête en arrière en se cognant l'arrière du crâne, très vite sa voix trouva l'option : gueulante.

- **ENFOIRÉ ! TAIGA TU M'AS PAS PRÉPARÉ !**

Mais le concerné s'en foutait complètement, maintenant au chaud, il entama des va-et-vient rythmé contre le bassin de cette panthère bien énervante. Cette danse à trois était dû à l'alchimie qui les reliait tous les trois. Au lycée déjà, ils avaient eu cette envie inavouable, mais leur attirance s'était vite trouvé un autre sujet d'occupation : le Basket. Un mouvement derrière lui signala que Kiyoshi bougeait, son haut tomba pour laisser place à sa musculature envieuse, qu'il avait cette folle envie de la toucher, qu'il avait ce désir de faire courir sa langue dessus. Un souffle chaud de plaisir qui s'échoua dans le cou de l'homme qu'était ce bleu au caractère de feu. Une voix. Il tourna la tête pour fixer ce loup du coin de l'œil. Son expression se figea. Cette expression féroce, il tremblait d'excitation et il n'était pas le seul. Aomine jubilait de le voir ainsi. Un coup puissant frappa son point sensible ce qui déclencha un spasme qui envahit le corps de l'homme contre le mur. Les coups furent avalanches, tout comme cette prostate martyrisé chez les deux. C'était intolérable. Et pourtant tellement bon. Il se sentit partir loin, très loin. Les secondes s'écoulent comme des minutes. Les minutes comme un délice plaisir qui les bouffent.

Kagami fut le premier à venir ce qui fit grogner son partenaire, il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait plus éprouvé ça depuis longtemps. Ce pieu de chair le quitta, lui même quittant l'antre du métis. Il ne leurs fallut que peu de temps pour changer totalement les rôles. Aomine qui désirait qu'une chose, l'obtint finalement : les lèvres gonflées de plaisir du tigre enlacèrent sa chair tendu, s'employant à le sucer avec force. Une main, sur le dos, l'obligea à se pencher en avant, il grogna, il n'aimait pas ça et pourtant ce fut un râle rauque d'envie qui lui échappa en sentant cette verge turgescente et insatiable le pénétrer vivement pour enchaîner des coups de butoir à en faire pâlir les anges. Faire rougir les incubes. Mon dieu. C'était bon, réellement bon. Cette chevauché continua pendant un long moment, les muscles de l'ancien pivot de Seirin roula sous sa peau, s'échauffant à rendre fou son partenaire qui n'hésitait plus à faire entendre son plaisir. Merde. La langue de Taiga et le sexe de Teppei... c'était trop pour lui.

- **Ah... hm... vous me faites... CHIER ! Aaah !**

Il vint sans prévenir entre les lèvres du tigre, alors que cette masse musculaire sentait cet anneau de chair se resserrer autour de lui au point de faire tressauter son membre en lui, se libérant dans un râle de plaisir. Cette sueur, cette fatigue était bien mérité. Il se retira pour reculer et les observer. Promesse qui restera à jamais présente. Aomine se releva pour prendre appuie contre le mur, il sentit entre ses jambes un liquide couler, très vite il déchanta.

- **AH PUTAIN ! Vous êtes écœurant ! Fait chier ! Vais prendre ma douche !**

Il partit furibond, claudiquant légèrement, alors que Kagami se releva pour le suivre en chantonnant.

- **But tonight, I'm fucking you ~ Ouuuuh ouh ~**

- **TA GUEULE BAKAGAMI !**

Teppei lâcha un rire incontrôlable devant cette scène, il ne regrettait réellement pas son passé. Ni même cette soirée plus que divertissante.


	3. Drabble 3

Yooh !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire ! Nessia-chan m'avait conseillé de changer mon résumé ce que j'ai fait (bon j'avoue c'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il contenait), j'espère donc que ça ira mieux ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf peut-être une ou deux choses. Je suis du genre à écrire des Songfictions, c'est à dire qu'il y a toujours une ou plusieurs musiques qui accompagnent le Drabble, bien que ce ne soit pas marqué dans les deux précédents, pour certaines parties cela sera marqué. Ensuite continuez d'envoyer des reviews j'apprécie vraiment !

**Nessia-chan : Merci pour ta review ! J'adore toujours savoir tes impressions et je ne suis jamais déçue ! Je sais exactement quand les personnages sont OOC ou pas, c'est une véritable plaisir pour les yeux ! Alors, mon devoir et de toujours te faire apprécier ce couple assez étrange, car oui, ce n'est_ a priori_ pas possible de penser ainsi ? Mais si ! Soyons fous ! On est des fans complètement sous le charme de cette œuvre ! Je dois t'avouer que j'ai énormément de mal à écrire dans la même continuité, le caractère de Kagami, j'ai l'impression que Teppei j'ai pris le coup de main, Aomine ça va je sais à peu près, mais Kagami, c'est la corde sensible ! M'enfin ! Bonne lecture !**

**Grwn : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Quand je l'ai lu, je me suis dit _"Tu délires, c'est tes 3h d'histoire de l'Art qui te fait délirer !"_ Mais on dirait que non. J'ai d'autant plus de pression, car j'ai lu tes drabbles et je bave dessus ! Tu es un(e) écrivain(e) qui a un talent qui franchement... je suis toujours sous le charme ! Mais bref, je m'égare en bavant XD Contente que le Lemon te plaise, je suis assez anxieuse de savoir si oui ou non je les écris bien (je ne suis jamais satisfaite des mes écrits !) Je suis heureuse que sa te plaise, oui étonnant ce trio, je sais x) Eh bien je te dis bonne lecture surtout !**

PS : La surprise pour l'anniversaire du 6 septembre de Masamune DATE arriva le Dimanche prochain, soyez patient les fans de Sengoku Basara ! Une dernière chose, j'hésite à changer ma fréquence de publication à Dimanche ET Mercredi, à vous de choisir ! Est-ce que ce rythme vous plaît ou bien est-ce que je dois accélérer le rythme ? Ah ah ! Vous décidez ! Une autre chose ! Pour les musiques voulez-vous aussi que je les rajoute à chaque début de Drabble ? C'est rapide, mais c'est aussi pour vous, si vous souhaitez écouter tout en étant dans l'ambiance ! Allez je vous laisse lire, je deviens vilaine !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>2<span>3 Août : « **Yes you're one of us again** »**_

_Man With A Mission – Fly Again –_

« _S__earching for themeaning_

_Looking back what's leaving_

_Falling down again you_

_Lose control so easy_

_Yet, the only reason_

_There goes one more season_

_Can't you see what you can do ? _

_All the thing's that you should lose... _»

La batterie crache son tempo. Soirée d'enfer. Paroles enchanteresses. Foule en délire. Hurlements et chants qui s'accordent avec la voix du singer. Bête lâchée dans la jungle humaine. Il ne s'arrête plus, il se laisse emporter par l'excitation de son publique. Le saut uni et fidèle des fans montre leurs joies. Une voix qui vocifère une suite de parole, mains sur le micro, pied qui frappe la scène. La sueur lui en coule le long de la nuque. Son souffle est erratique. Le plaisir est à son paroxysme. Tout ça par une simple soirée.

La batterie cogne fort. Elle donne le signal étourdissant d'un tempo, d'une beat sauvage. Plus rien ne va, tout s'enchaînent. La bataille contre les règles des sociétés se fait écraser par l'anticonformisme, par la musique qui envahit les esprits de chacun, par le souffle qui amène un sang neuf qui ne laisse rien au hasard, qui ensevelit tout sur son passage avec force et charme.

« _Find what is the truth, life just seems so cruel_

_Winner, loser never knowwho'll finally be the fool_

_Just release your heart_

_Light it on, Alert_

_The one and only matter that's the story and the start_

_Notice that you are not alone_

_Yeah come with us now,_

_Break the wall down, yes we can..._ »

Les paroles continuent de sortir. C'est un nouvel horizon qui se présente au monde. Une guitare vocifère. Une nouvelle voix se mêle à la litanie. Une voix un peu plus penchée vers le rap. Une voix qui change de style. Elle crie avec l'autre. Elles se mélangent. Le doigté de ce musicien laisse le respect s'installer. Des mouvements sensuelles voire érotiques s'imposent à l'esprit des plus ouvert. Une main qui agrippe le haut du tee-shirt pour essuyer son front et ses joues. Un regard brûlant. Une suite d'événements qui ne manque pas de rendre la foule totalement hystérique.

Le chanteur frappe ses mains au-dessus de lui.

« _Fly Again_ »

Refrain qui ne cesse d'être chanté comme pour l'un et pour l'autre. Plusieurs fois. Il est le mot magique de cette soirée. Il est le mot qui fait apparaître ce groupe, ce duo enflammé. Guitare en main, les notes sortent encore plus aguicheuses. Ce rouquin chante tout en jouant de cet instrument. À ses côtés, la panthère manipule le micro avec brio, excitant la salle entière de par sa présence animale. La batterie les accompagne, leur donne plus de prestance. Le feu est présent. La torche de la passion est pire que toutes les sources d'inspirations.

Un torse qui se dévoile. Un morceau de tissu qui vole vers la foule. Des hurlements hystériques. Rien que ce fait est incontrôlable. Un pied qui frappe le sol, la voix de ce tigre s'élève pour allumer les instincts primaires du publique. Leurs mouvements sont sexy, intenables. Ils ont la salle à leur botte et ça tout le long du concert. Ils sont l'avenir de la musique J-Rock/J-Pop.

* * *

><p><em>Man With A Mission – Babylon –<em>

Nombreuses reprises qui enflamment la salle. La deuxième partie de la musique engendre des étincelles qui font bouger les têtes. Le sourire carnassier du bleuet est incontrôlable, il est devenu une bête assoiffée de victoire. Il arrache le micro à son emplacement, il marche vers le bord de la scène, apposant violemment son pied sur l'une des amplis. Il frappe en continue de son talon sur cette caisse noire, s'octroyant le droit de laisser le timbre de sa voix dicter la réaction de la foule. Sa tête se balance pour suivre le rythme du mixage en fond qui fait apparaître des sirènes de polices. Leurs voix s'accordent à merveille. Avant-bras sur son genou, il se laisse aller au rythme. Son acolyte hypnotisant les rangs arrière avec sa voix, son intonation. Les légers refrains sont fait ensembles, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine lui-même reprend la suite des opérations.

Il se tait, plus que le son de la batterie. La guitare accompagne dans une symphonie douce. Kagami joue avec une douceur mélancolique. Il ressemble à ces guitaristes américains dans les groupes. Sa voix, ses lèvres se collent au bout du micro, sa voix se répercutant sur toute la salle ce qui a pour effet de calmer les gens. De faire cesser les sauts unis, créant à la place, un mouvement de bras muni de cellulaire éclairé. La panthère le fixe en souriant avec douceur. Il avait depuis longtemps reconnu son talent, autant pour la musique, que pour le basket. Leur volonté d'égayer les gens de part leur hyperactivité était une idée insolite, trouvé par ce géant qui ne devait sûrement pas être loin. L'ancien ailier rapprocha son micro de ses lèvres et chanta par-dessus le rouquin. Osmose parfaite. Paix qui s'installe. Sourire. Les gens se calment, il n'y a plus que le côté plaisir et rock qui envahit cette salle de concert. Les dernières paroles se terminent dans une courte phrase, puis le silence.

* * *

><p><em>Man With A Mission – <em>_ニュートラルコーナー __(__Nyūtorarukōnā__) __–_

Courte pause. Aomine s'installa à l'arrière. La guitare résonne. Une gorgée. Une demoiselle qui prend sa place de chanteur. La batterie qui tonne dans les aiguës. Un enchaînement de batterie dans les caisses, et une légère guitare. Kagami reprend une nouvelle chanson en solo. Quelque chose d'incroyablement calme. De souple et d'affectueux. Il y avait de ce japonais qui arrivait à mettre d'accord cette nation. La demoiselle chante de manière discrète, en fond, mais elle l'accompagne dans ses refrains. Il semble heureux. Ils ne sont pas de ces groupes aux habits affriolants. Vêtu de simple jeans et de tee-shirt à leur couleur, ils chantent comme le ferait les groupes américains Oldschool. Sourit. Souriez. Sa voix est d'un timbre envoûtant. Jolie mélodie qui hypnotise. Ses doigts pincent les cordes à chaque note, il est envahit par la musique en elle-même, il ne cesse de chanter, d'emplir ses poumons d'air pour rassasier les cœurs peinés de ces gens. Leur publique est essentiellement constitué d'adolescent et de jeunes adultes, mais ça ne les dérange pas. Ils préfèrent ça que rien. Ils ne font que jouer pour leur plaisir et ceux qui veulent l'entendre. La sueur perle sur la tempe du rouge. Sa voix porte loin, loin... aussi loin que possible...

L'épuisement est total, mais ils sont heureux. C'est dans ce vieux van qu'ils rentrent. Aomine à peine entré se laissa tomber de tout son long sur la banquette arrière. Kagami saluait les fans qui l'attendaient derrière le bâtiment, signant quelques feuilles et parlant avec eux. Il rangeait son étui de guitare dans le coffre avec le reste de l'équipement avant de se jeter sur la banquette et accessoirement sur Aomine qui beugla. Un doux rire s'échappa de l'avant du véhicule. Le véhicule démarra alors que la panthère râlait toujours, ils se chamaillaient pour avoir la meilleure place, mais aussi par pur euphorie. Leur concert était un succès.

« **Alors ? Comment c'était ?**

- **Génial ! Ils étaient avec nous !** »

Kagami, à la question de Teppei, s'était redressé et se tenait au siège passager devant lui, enlaçant de ses bras la tête du siège, sa propre tête reposant sur son bras pour regarder par-delà l'habitable devant lui. Il était heureux de parler de cette soirée. Il décrivait chaque réaction qu'il avait pu voir. Il était si heureux que le conducteur ne put que sourire chaleureusement. Il était si soulager pour leur avenir. Ils devaient rester sur cette voie, peu importe si c'était des petits concerts, ils devaient garder cette convivialité. Il riait comme un enfant. Le Tigre ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'un poids lourd le percute et qu'un menton se place sur son épaule.

« **Il a oublié de dire qu'il a eu un string sur le manche de sa gratte !**

- **Hein ?! Mais ! Non !**

- **Vraiment Taiga ?**, déclara doucement Kiyoshi, toujours aussi souriant.

- **C'est... hm... oui, c'était juste un string hein...**, rougit le concerné.

- **Tu vois ! J'ai eu droit à des soutien-gorges taille F !**, minauda le bleu tout en pinçant la joue du tigre qui avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux. »

Cette scène fit rire le conducteur. Leur retour se passa sans encombre. Aomine trop fatigué se laissa tomber en arrière puis sur le côté, alors que Taiga fit des pieds et des mains pour passer à l'avant malgré les remontrances du brun qui lui interdisait de faire ça pendant qu'il conduisait. C'était épuisé et endormi qu'ils arrièrent devant l'immeuble. Teppei fit le tour du bâtiment pour se garder au parking réservé pour les résidents. Il fit sortir Kagami qui arrivait encore à marcher malgré la fatigue qui était plus qu'évidente. Pour ce qui était du bleu c'était plus compliqué. Il fallait le tirer par les pieds pour lui faire lâcher la poignet de porte. Il grognait et se débattait mollement. Ce fut une épreuve éprouvante, avant que celui-ci fut traîné vers les escaliers par le col de son tee-shirt, le rouge, soulevant mollement une jambe de l'endormi. Après une bonne demi-heure ils réussirent à hisser ce crétin jusqu'à leur appartement. Pour un ultime effort, Kiyoshi porta le chanteur sur ses épaules et le jeta sur le lit, accompagnant le guitariste dans sa chambre avant de regagner la sienne. C'était une soirée plaisante et fatigante, mais c'était ces moments qu'il fallait apprécier avant qu'elles ne disparaissent à jamais de leur vie.

Une fois ses vêtements ôtés, il se coucha sur le lit, observant le plafond. Il pouvait dormir, plus rien n'allait gâcher sa nuit. Le brun se tourna sur le côté pour une position confortable. Bras sur le matelas, coussin dessus, tête posée dessus, il pouvait enfin clore ses paupières. Le sommeil mit peu de temps à venir, mais c'était sans compter au coup violent qui frappa le mur. Il ouvrit un œil, observant la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Il pouvait constater qu'une ombre approchait et que des voix se faisaient entendre.

«_**Fuck**_**...**

- **Marche droit aussi...**

- **Ta gueule... lâche-moi aussi !**

- **Non, t'es un GPS défectueux Baka.**

- **Aho !**

- **Hm ?**

- **…. Laisse tomber.** »

Un nouveau bruit, plus violent.

« **PUTAIN ! BAKAGAMI MON PIED !**

- **Pff !**

- **…. Tu te fous de ma gueule, non ?**

- **….**

- **Connard ! **»

Les ombres se firent plus visible et le brun voyait les silhouettes se dessiner un peu mieux. C'était bel et bien le rouquin qui marchait avec accroché à son dos ce koala bleu flemmard qui râlait contre l'épaule du plus jeune. Ils s'approchèrent du lit, restant ainsi sans bouger. L'ancien pivot soupira et souleva un bras. D'un appuie ferme, Aomine fit tomber en avant Kagami alors qu'il bondissait pour retomber sur le lit et se mettre contre le torse large du loup. C'est en se redressant que le rouge pinça les fesses du bleu qui sursauta pour bondir de l'autre côté du lit et se planquer derrière le dos du géant. Taiga prit alors place sur l'autre morceau du lit. C'était dans ces moment-là qu'il trouvait que les plus jeunes étaient encore des lycéens, qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout grandit, cela en était marrant et surtout apaisant. Son regard se perdit droit vers le plafond. À peine quelques minutes et déjà les mioches dormaient. La panthère avait passé son bras sur le poitrail du loup, couché sur le dos, jambes écartées, complètement dépravé dans cette position... Ceci dit, le Tigre n'était pas loin derrière lui, à moitié couché sur le brun, il profitait de la place libre sur son torse pour s'étaler, sa joue contre le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine qui se soulevait. Ils devaient être vraiment fatigué. Teppei secoua la tête avant de sourire.

« **Une vrai bande de lycéen qui n'a pas changé du tout.**

- **….**

- **Je suis heureux de voir que vous ne changez pas, mes gros félins.** »

Au fond, les félins, gros comme ils étaient, n'étaient pas bien impressionnant, c'était plutôt le Grand Méchant Loup qui vivait avec eux. Sous ses airs de joyeux chien se cachait la plus terrible des créatures, ils allaient bientôt le comprendre. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ferma les paupières et s'endormit.


	4. Drabble 4 BONUS (Anniversaire)

Yoohh ! Me revoici !

Je viens tout de suite vous dire que... Je posterais deux fois par semaine à partir de la Nouvelle année 2015 ! Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que mon programme pour ce drabble est déjà tout tracé. Au moment où vous le lisez... je suis en avance de plus de 4 drabble ! Et oui, depuis la rentrée scolaire, je suis devenue une machine et l'inspiration vient ! Donc, je ne peux pas modifier mes projets de publication pour le moment.

Et ENFIN ! Oui enfin ! Je poste mon Bonus et Drabble sur le thème de Sengoku Basara ! Petit Cross-over avec KnB ! Pourquoi ? Je vous ramène deux drabble en arrière, le 6 septembre c'était l'anniversaire de DATE Masamune, et je n'ai pas pu poster mon spécial à ce moment-là. J'ai donc décidé de le reporter plus tard, donc aujourd'hui ! J'vous rassure... ça se passera pas comme ça pour l'anniversaire d'Aomine, il est prévu et presque déjà fini ! (C'est aussi pour ça que je peux pas modifier mon rythme de publication ~)

Je passe aux réponses aux reviews ! Qui soit-disant au passage me font plaisir à lire, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ! Donc continuez ! Je remercie aussi le nombre de followers qui adorent ce recueil, j'avais des doutes ;_;

**Rinkachirikitateku : Je te remercie pour ton vote et l'unique vote qui a fait pencher la balance ! xD Mon but est de frustrer les gens et surtout de les faire entrer dans la lecture sans que ce soit chiant, j'espère réussir =) La fin annonce quelque chose... exact, mais je ne dirais rien sur ça !**

**Maryry : Bientôt oui ! En faite ce sera peu à peu mis en valeur le long des Drabbles =) Patience !**

**Chuinlakou : Enfin !Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce petit recueil en espérant que ça te plaira toujours !**

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>2<span>1 Octobre : « **Matsuri** »**_

Le regard émerveillé de ces enfants n'a eu que pour signification d'engendrer encore plus de joie dans le regard du chaperon. C'était un événement annuel qui les rendait aussi imprévisible, mais si mignon. Deux chatons obnubilés par une nouvelle pelote de laine qui intègre en son sein, un super grelot. Humiliante comparaison, s'ils savaient que l'esprit du brun les avait interprété ainsi. Pourtant, c'était malheureusement le cas. Juste à côté de la cuisine ouverte, deux jeunes hommes bavaient, commentaient, devant la télévision. Un événement annuel. Une fête qui avait pour but de retracer le passé de la ville. Rien d'autre qu'un immense moment d'énergie qui se déferlait sur la ville. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter... et encore moins arrêter ces deux gaillards qui retournaient déjà leurs têtes vers lui. Le brun n'avait même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils lui envoyèrent d'innombrables arguments de choc ou non... c'était du bourrage de crâne la majeur partie du temps.

**« ******Il ********y ********aura des chars de toutes les couleurs !****

****- Il y aura des filles !****

****- Les gens seront déguisés !****

****- Il y aura des filles !****

****- On découvrira l'histoire du Japon !****

****- Et il y aura des filles à gros seins !****

****- …. P'tain ! Aho' tu penses qu'à ça ?!****

****- Hein ? À quoi ?****

****- Aux filles !****

****- Aah non ! J'ai dit « gros seins » après !****

****- Abruti !... ******»**

La conversation semblait dégénérer. L'un était énervé devant le fiasco futur de sa persuasion et l'autre qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son acolyte s'emballait ne lui donnait qu'une bonne raison pour s'énerver aussi. Deux chatons qui se chamaillaient pour une magnifique pelote de laine rouge flash et au super grelot argenté en son centre. Cette vision devenait de plus en plus réaliste aux yeux du plus âgé. Un soupire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du brun qui finit par retourner à sa tâche qu'était de laver cette vaisselle. Si seulement, ils pouvaient simplement demander, au lieu de montrer un plan pour le convaincre et par la suite le foirer pour s'engueuler. Un quotidien bancal. Une vie pleine de rebondissement. Un épuisement continu. Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie de Kiyoshi depuis qu'il était en colocation avec ces deux félins. Ses pensées vagabondèrent ici et là entre de nombreuses interrogations. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de cohabiter avec eux ? À vrai dire, cette question trottait déjà depuis un moment dans le crâne de ce jeune homme, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais rapidement il remettait en doute tous les fondements de sa relation avec eux. N'était-il pas en train de mettre son avenir en l'air à les supporter ? Le doute s'instaurait maintenant dans son cœur. Était-ce la meilleure solution pour lui que d'accepter de dépendre d'eux ? D'une certaine manière, ils l'empêchaient de sombrer, de se perdre loin dans un futur trop proche à son goût. C'était trop près pour qu'il puisse accepter ce que cela lui offrait comme destin. Il préférait encore reculer et se blottir contre des faux-semblants que son âme lui présentait. Malgré les sourires qu'il offrait, c'était comme des masques qu'il enfile : de la joie non-sincère. Des rires, des sourires, des larmes de bonheur qui ne montraient qu'une chose : sa faiblesse. Des mots pensés qui le blessent, qui le rendent aussi faible, il n'arrive pas à penser plus loin, il ne peut se confronter contre elle. Mur inaccessible et indestructible, il reste là à se morfondre dans ses mensonges.

Ses gestes sont mécaniques, il frotte l'assiette sans vérifier si elle était propre depuis un long moment, il continue son manège. Il se perd dans ses pensées. L'eau ruisselle à chaque fois qu'il sort l'éponge de l'évier, il l'applique avec douceur, c'est comme s'il était hypnotisé, amené à faire le même cheminement aussi longtemps que son esprit le lui dictera. Il sursaute pourtant à l'entente d'un bruit. Son visage se tourne lentement, puis son buste et enfin son corps en lui-même. Il s'essuie vaguement les mains, avançant. Ses pas le menèrent vers le canapé qu'il contourna pour observer avec étonnement deux félins qui se chamaillaient. C'est surtout la mini panthère qui l'aperçu en premier. Négligemment installé sur le dos, celle-ci observait de son regard fatigué le maître des lieux tout en retenant le mini tigre qui cherchait à faire admettre une quelconque suprématie. La main du basané dans les cheveux de feu de l'autre l'empêchait d'avancer. L'autre main sur l'épaule du tigre le retenait elle aussi, alors que le coude de l'animal de la jungle bloquait l'épaule de ce membre accusateur qui laissait ses doigts se faufiler entre ses mèches. L'animal était bien installé, à califourchon sur la paresseuse panthère, il pouvait avoir un emplacement de choix si cette même créature sous lui n'avait pas enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une scène bien comique sous le regard bienveillant de l'humain. Pris sur le fait, ils ne bougeaient plus, ils ne cherchaient pas du tout à mettre la faute sur l'autre, au contraire, ils étaient silencieux les yeux grand ouvert, stupéfait devant ce sourire qu'arborait Kiyoshi. C'était le plus sincère qu'il avait, peut-être même un vrai sourire. Ils auraient pu rester des heures à l'observer sourire ainsi, mais chaque chose sont éphémère et cette perle en faisait partie. Ce sourire sera toutefois toujours dans leur mémoire.

**« ******Pas la peine de vous battre, nous irons au Festival. Allez préparer vos sacs. Nous prendrons le train cet après-midi.****** »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. C'est avec empressement qu'ils allèrent faire leur sac, c'était touchant de les voir ainsi, mais il fallait qu'il retombe sur terre, il devait acheter des billets et cela ne serait pas facile, c'était la date butoir. Mais rien ne résistait à son entêtement.

Une course folle. Des poumons qui sont morts à peine quelques mètres de franchis, il y avait une énorme différence entre le footing et ça... Kagami courait comme il pouvait avec ses trois sacs, il n'arrivait pas à suivre, il avait du mal c'était comme faire le parcours du combattant mais en pire. Pas très loin à côté de lui, le brun suivait avec deux sacs. C'était une course à la montre. Une course pour avoir cette chose qu'ils désiraient. Le rouquin leva la main pour poser son pass sur la machine, mais une main se posa sur sa tête pour l'écraser et le faire tomber. Une carte activa la porte coulissante, un corps passa, alors qu'une masse s'échoua sur le bitume. Il était comme un rapace vif comme l'éclair, agile comme un félin, il n'avait pas raté son entrée en scène, mais aussi con comme la lune. Cette personne se fit attraper la cheville et se rétama sur le sol sans aucune grâce. La masse rousse dépassa l'agile bleuet pour courir vers le quais, suivi par un brun téméraire qui choppa le bleu pour le porter sur ses épaules. C'est dans un saut qu'ils entrèrent tous les deux sous les cris du rouge. Étalés sur le sol, ils ne bougeaient pas. C'est le rire de ce gosse qui allégea l'atmosphère. Le bleu se releva en riant, mais un poing s'écrasa sur le haut de son crâne.

**« ******Connard ! J'aurais pu me faire mal !****

****- Ata-taaaa... Bakagami, t'es pas mort, alors ta gueule ! J'pourrais en dire de même avec ma cheville !****

****- Enflure...****

****- Calmez-vous...******, **tenta Kiyoshi sans grands espoirs.** »**

C'était perdu d'avance, ils avaient déjà leur front l'un contre l'autre, se bouffant le museau sans aucune attention à l'environnement qui les entourait. Tous deux avaient attrapé la veste de l'autre, se maintenant contre l'autre le plus longtemps possible, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qui mordrait l'autre. C'est sur cette vision de deux mâles en mal de complexe d'infériorité que le brun se détourna pour amener ses valises vers leur cabine. Il avait été déjà très difficile d'obtenir des billets pour Kyoto, alors s'il devait supporter les humeurs changeantes de ces deux félins, non merci. Il préférait encore s'isoler dans la cabine.

Ce train comportait des cabines personnelles, c'est à dire un espace pour deux à quatre personnes facilement si on ne s'entassait pas. C'était comme dans les vieux trains en occident avant que ce soit modernisé. Il s'installa du côté fenêtre après avoir rangé ses valises au-dessus de lui. Le siège était confortable et il pouvait étendre sa jambe pour reposer son genou. Parfois, celui-ci l'élançait douloureusement, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas... c'était dans ces moment-là qu'Aomine venait avec des steaks et les posait sur le genou sans rien dire. Kagami arrivait toujours peu de temps après en beuglant que le futur repas avait disparu et pour toute défense le bleu levait les mains et sortait une phrase digne d'un :** « ****_**C'était pour les décongeler plus vite ! J'ai la dalle... **_****» **cela l'avait fait sourire car il connaissait la véritable raison de son geste, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avouer et avait rougit plus d'une fois. Sa tempe contre la vitre, il regarda le paysage défiler, c'est après quelques minutes qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il les regarda. Taiga entrait avec ses valises les plaçant au-dessus des sièges. Il allait s'asseoir quand Daiki qui refourgua dans le ventre son sac et déclara revenir dans une heure ou deux, après avoir vu une superbe créature à obus de taille E, le roux râla un bon coup en le voyant partir rapidement.

**« ******On le changera pas Taiga.****

****- J'sais... mais il est putain de chiant...****

****- C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes.****

****- Je... n-non ! C'-c'est pas pour ça ! Je... grmbl... ******»**

Le plus vieux s'accorda un rire discret alors que le visage de son interlocuteur devenait plus que rouge. Touché au vif, il n'avait pu refréner ce sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était comme lui demander de ne plus manger, il en serait frustré. Le train avait quitté la gare à dix-sept heure et il était maintenant vingt heure. Le repas se passa en silence et en tête à tête sans le dragueur. Ils auraient pu sortir et se diriger au wagon restaurant, mais tous deux étaient fatigués et c'était aussi pour ménager le genou de l'ancien pivot.

Vingt-deux heure trente trois. L'heure à laquelle Aomine rentra, il vit alors un Kiyoshi épuisé et endormi, alors que de l'autre côté, un Kagami courroucé le fixait comme s'il avait piqué le dernier hamburger du Maji Burger. Il vint s'asseoir, il voulait s'expliquer, mais seul la main du roux vint se poser sur sa tête pour l'obliger à se coucher sur lui. C'est en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre : un bleu enlaçant la taille d'un cou qui entourait son cou de ses bras, qu'ils s'endormirent. Un soupir de bien-être qui envahit la cabine de ce train en direction de Kyoto. Demain serait un grand jour. La nuit se fit silencieuse et pourtant mélodieuse dans les sons inaudible. C'était un ballet silencieux qui se déroulait autour de l'engin de fer. Le temps s'en mêlait, ralentissant ou accélérant le temps. La lune déjà bien haute descendait pour fuir sa consœur le soleil qui arriva bien trop vite au goût de cet astre de la nuit. À présent le soleil était bien haut, la matinée s'avançait. Cette journée allait être pleine de rebondissement.

Arrivé à la gare de Kyoto, le trio avança vers l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé. La ville se réveillait lentement, mais les préparatifs étaient présent et avançaient rapidement. Les chars se construisaient, les gens y mettaient du leur, pendant que les temples se préparaient à recevoir cette grande festivité. Les enfants étaient surexcités et n'hésitaient pas à demander si les adultes avaient besoin d'aide. Les rires et sourires étaient là. L'effervescence était incontrôlable et c'était sous cette vision qu'un Aomine curieux s'était arrêté, barre de chocolat en bouche, il était surexcité lui-aussi. Il voulait aider, mais il avait eu pour mission de ramener le ravitaillement. C'est donc avec une vitesse fulgurante qu'il reprit son chemin en courant sans prendre de pause. C'est bien une panthère qui entra en trombe dans la chambre en hurlant.

**« ******IL FAUT PARTICIPER ! J'M'EN FOUS ! COMME LE ********FAIT******** MIDORIMA, J'VOUS FAI********S******** MON CAPRICE DE LA JOURNÉE !****

****- Tu nous en fais tous les jours des caprices...****

****- TA GUEULE ! JE VEUX !****** »**

Et c'est sur un Aomine qui se jette sur le lit en frappant de ses poings le matelas que ce milieu de matinée s'annonça épuisant. La panthère nous faisait un caprice digne d'un gamin de huit ans, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il était aussi excité que le tigre. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du chaperon de ces deux félins.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BONUS :<span>_ 22 Octobre : « _**_Jidai Matsuri__** »**_

Les tambours font résonner leur rythme dans le parc. Chaque bruits sourds frappent avec force le sol, les vibrations s'enchaînent, alors que les shamisens suivent le rythme de près. Une procession d'hommes se mettent en marche, ils ont un objectif et personne ne pourra les arrêter. Armures d'époques, armes dans leurs fourreaux l'armée se met en marche. Allure lente et militarisé, le même mouvement à l'unisson, la même fervente attention de suivre le conquérant sur son destrier. Le Daïmios du clan Meiji s'avance sans avoir peur de l'armée qui peut se retrouver à la fin du voyage. Les drapeaux levés bien haut dévoilent la puissance et le nom de cette grande armée. Les équidés trottent d'un pas impérieux, la procession continue, l'ère du temps défile, le clan Toyotomi se dévoile, ils n'ont de cesse de piétiner le sol de leur marche impérieuse. Ils sont l'avenir du peuple. Sous ce spectacle, une procession se dévoile, caché parmi tant d'autre, l'emblème se soulève pour dévoiler deux oiseaux et une couronne de laurier qui englobent le monde. Cette marche cavalière éclipse la beauté des autres clans. Une première ligne de cavalier suivi par des fantassins tous aussi bien équipés les uns que les autres. Leur étendard levé bien haut, ils sont considérés comme invincible. Tous de bleu vêtu, ils avancent, ils gardent la tête bien haute, ces seigneurs n'en suivent qu'un seul un cavalier qui galope au milieu de ce beau monde, les soldats le laissent passer, mais parfois, il zigzague pour en éviter un. Son kabuto à croissant de lune asymétrique se fait reconnaître. Un événement à Kyoto qui se mélange avec les parodies qui en découlent. L'armée charge. Les cris sont hystériques, les armures font un bruit métallique assourdissant. Les armes, les lances sont baissées et attendent avec soif une percée dans le ventre de l'ennemi. La course est endiablée. Le cavalier dégaine et brandit son katana, un hurlement, un cri de guerre, se fait entendre. Ce spectacle est très bien respecté, les passants sont subjugués par tant de beauté et de réalisme, les fans sont sans doute déjà dans un état lamentable de béatitude.

Un charisme qui envoûte les soldats, mais aussi bien que le peuple, un simple voile bleu qui les enchaîne dans un désir commun de conquête du monde. Dans le désir de gouverner le Japon tout entier, c'est de là que parte la grande armée de cette énergumène excentrique qu'est Masamune Date. Une prestation qui rende les fans de cette saga fou de joie, une façon aux réalisateurs des jeux et de l'animation de rendre autant hommage à son public qu'à l'histoire réelle de bon nombre de personnes. C'était sous ce même regard émerveillé que le bleuet à la perruque rasée et ressemblant à la coupe des samouraïs hurla sa joie d'être enfin présent à ce festival. Il brandissait son épée en plastique avec frénésie comme le ferait un enfant... non, comme le font les enfants qui étaient justement à côté de lui. Une vision bien insolite, mais aussi honteuse et fidèlement enregistrée par le caméscope de ce bon vieux loup. Il était amusé de voir un Daiki enfant et souriant, ça changeait des regards hautains et des tronches de soupe au lait qu'il sortait quand quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens. Une vision bien pittoresque donc, mais d'un autre côté, le rougeoyant n'était pas bien calme non plus, il se retenait de se placarder contre les rambardes de sécurités. C'était de véritables gosses qui s'éclataient à emmerder leur mère ou encore de se jeter sur la première attraction qu'ils voyaient. C'était cette pensée fugace qui flottait dans le crâne du vieil animal et chaperon de ces deux jeunes bambins.

Les tambours résonnèrent rapidement, d'un rythme lent, ils devinrent effrénés. L'armée s'écarta pour faire place en son centre. Le rythme s'emballa, se fraya un chemin en ce centre devenu unique champ de vision des visiteurs. Un guitariste se posta sur le bord et entama une mélodie, entraînante et rock. Un autre le suivit. Un bassiste s'approcha et donna le ton à suivre. Deux cavalier firent de grands cerces au milieu, avant de sortir du cercle pour laisser l'acteur qui jouait le dragon borgne faire des tours de cercle. Une vague bleue qui n'échappa à personne, alors qu'une rouge s'y mêla. Trouble fête qui fait rire le cavalier. Le Tigre et le Dragon qui n'hésitèrent pas à faire une démonstration de leurs techniques. Une lance qui s'élève, alors que des hommes vêtus de rouge firent leur apparition, se mêlant à la cohue bleue. L'excitation était palpable, mais le spectacle était saisissant. La compagnie qui avait adapté ce jeu en animation, puis en livre, ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Le tout rendait Kyoto encore plus attractive. Le festival rayonnait d'une gloire perdue. C'était comme si le monde tournait autour de cette époque pour une journée, comme si rien de toute la technologie n'avait jamais existé. Les cris de guerre, les lances, les poings levés, toute cette reconstitution rendait possible l'ascension du Dragon. Le tambour tonne encore, la guitare accompagne le rythme imposé par la basse, rien n'est arrêté... Le tonnerre est au rendez-vous, les variations atmosphériques sont là avec cette musique d'un autre temps, quelque chose de rock dans une avancée féodale. Tout se mélange, rien ne s'arrête. En confirmation, la musique change de rythme, plus saccadé et funk, elle continue de tonner, mais change de registre. Les deux commandants tournent en rond et se fixe dans le blanc de l'œil, ils arborent un sourire, puis se mettent côte à côte pour avancer d'un pas. La journée avance plus vite qu'ils ne le croient, la nuit s'apprête à envahir Kyoto.

Une à une, les torches s'allument comme une traînée de poudre, c'est à ce moment là que la musique se tait, les violons sont présents, mais disparaissent pour que la guitare reprenne leur rythme effréné. La procession reprend sa marche autour de ce cercle bleu et rouge, les cavaliers descendent, se font face avant d'enchaîner des attaques. Si ce n'était pas un spectacle, on pourrait croire que ce serait vrai, mais il n'y avait pas de raison. C'était de la strict comédie. Les regards émerveillés des deux félins étaient équivalant à tout l'or du monde à ce moment précis. Ils étaient comme ces enfants sur le côté, mais il y avait de quoi paraître étonné et émerveillé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait une telle prestation de lance et de sabre. Les trois musiciens jouaient en rythme avec les coups d'estocs, jouant les notes qu'il fallait quand il le fallait, c'était d'une incroyable précision. La guitare continuait son rythme endiablé, avant de laisser place au tambour qui donnait la pulsion suffisante pour les pas des hommes, c'est de cette idée que ce violon amène la clarté de ses notes pour alléger la pression guerrière qui s'installait. Un dernier musicien approcha pour donner le son grave de la pulsation la basse déroulant son cortège de son. Ce spectacle était inoubliable, mais surtout les mouvements gracieux, malgré la représentation guerrière de ces créatures. Le Tigre et le Dragon s'affrontant pour l'éternité dans l'idée de montrer la puissance qu'ils ont. C'est un aperçu des événements que peuvent montrer ces gens d'une ère moderne qui veulent glorifier d'anciens personnages fondateurs du pays pionniers de l'ère féodal.

C'est d'un regard perçant que le spectacle se termina, sous le regard bleu et brun de ces hommes. Sous les lances et sabres de ces créatures. La force de leur caractère coupant le souffle aux touristes et habitants de Kyoto. Une à une les lumières entraînent la pénombre. Le noir apparaît, il n'y a plus de lumière, plus rien. Une flamme rouge et bleu tracent sur le sol une traînée de lumière pour dévoiler à la fin le mot de cette opus à succès. Sengoku Basara. Rien d'autre n'est dévoilé.

Souvenir qui reste gravé dans les mémoires des trois esprits qui ont participé au festival. C'est dans le train qu'ils y repensent encore, comme si c'était un souvenir important et précieux cette année encore le Jidai Matsuri porte bien son nom et c'est grâce à la participation de l'entreprise qui à bien parodié l'histoire nippon. Des têtes pleine de pensées héroïques et de guerre. C'est un rêve qui les prend tous les deux. Les félins sont pris au piège de cette illusion magnifique de ce monde féodal de la saga dont le Tigre et le Dragon appartiennent... Un retour au calme après un souffle coupé.


	5. Drabble 5

Hoyyyyyy !

Me revoilà ! Je crois bien que ce quatrième Drabble n'a pas vraiment plu, mais après tout j'écris surtout pour moi ( et pour deux rolistes que j'adore), mais ça fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir qu'on lit quand même ! Donc voici le cinquième Drabble, il y aura un peu plus d'intrigue, du moins je le sais ! Il risque au fil du temps d'y avoir des OC's et ceux-ci m'appartiennent entièrement !

Bonne lecture ! (et ouais pour une fois j'ai pas grand chose à dire)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>2<span>6 Octobre : « **Funny how the heart can be deceiving** »**_

Des paupières qui se soulèvent. La foule en face qui saute, hurle sous le feu de l'action, mais aussi sous les coups de buttoir des instruments de musique. La salle est en pleine effusion. Le piano arrête sa mélopée pour laisser la guitare et batterie battre le nouveau rythme. Le vent amène de la fraîcheur. Une main attrape le micro, les lèvres s'entrouvrent et les paroles déferlent avec force. La guitare suit le rythme, la voix s'y calque. La personne ne peut tenir sur place, elle va d'un pied à l'autre, brandissant son poing. La batterie choisit ce moment pour battre les coffres et entraîner le peuple avec eux. Chantant habituellement pas dans cette langue, mais ils ont fait une exception, leur accent ne s'entend pas, mais se ressent dans le rythme saccadé des cymbales. C'est comme un flot incroyable de percussion qui assomme l'esprit le plus concentré. La bassiste est dans la danse, il se dandine et n'hésite pas à taper du pied, alors que la pianiste suit de près le rythme endiablé de ces démons de l'Ouest. Les teintures bleus et rouges sont hypnotisés par la force de voix de ce groupe, de cette association de l'Ouest. Le chant continue, alors que les voix se mêlent. Il n'y a pas de mot pour expliquer ce phénomène. Ils ont envoûté les japonais de leur force de caractère. Cette reprise forte et puissante, suffit pour leur permettre d'imposer leur musique dans la bataille enragé du nippon. C'est une puissance qui se déferle et qui ne lâche pas le rythme qu'ils font ressentir. Tout est confus, rien n'est précis, mais une chose est sûre, ils ont des rivaux.

Le batteur est d'une puissance de frappe sur ses caisses qui se fait ressentir dans les tripes. Il n'hésite pas à faire valoir sa présence. Enchaînement de coups brutaux et passionnés, il est plongé dans son envie de rendre la musique vivante. La pianiste suit le mouvement, tout en le rendant original et doux, elle fait danser ses doigts sur les touches nacrés de l'instrument sans en perdre la maîtrise de celui-ci. Elle connaît parfaitement son rythme de passage, elle sait où il faut enchaîner pour relever la qualité de la musique. Elle est de concert avec ce forcené qui est dedans, elle bouge pendant les déferlements de note. La basse gronde longuement, il accompagne la voix de par le ton sourd de celle-ci. Il n'a rien à envier à la douceur et l'agressivité des deux autres. Il soutient la voix pour qu'elle s'élève toujours plus haut. Hurlement de mélodie qui s'entremêle à la guitare, cette voix ne lâche pas une seule seconde le chemin qu'elle emprunte. D'un mouvement vif, elle chante, elle laisse éclater sa bonne humeur, sa puissance de frappe. Le jeu est lancé et elle gagne la partie. Plus rien ne les arrête, elle fait confiance au rugissement du dragon qui vit dans l'instrument. Elle se laisse guider par l'électrique étreinte qu'il lui présente. Par cet homme qui souffle longuement une brume qui ne représente rien d'autre que la fatigue de ces enchaînements musicaux. Ils font sensations, ils ont gagné leur pari. Plus rien ne les arrête. La suite du concert se passe dans cette optique flamboyante.

* * *

><p>Le temps semble s'arrêter, se répartir dans un nouvel ensemble doux et étrange. Un anglais bien maîtrisé, mais surtout une mélodie qui enivre avec force les gens, c'est presque trop illusoire, trop fantastique pour que ce soit possible. C'est dans un univers surréaliste qu'elle est née, dans un monde qui est encore aux vieilles banalités. Un accès concentré sur un paysage qui s'ouvre aux yeux des gens, une nouvel ère qui ne laisse personne dans l'indifférence. Derrière ce piano qui entonne des notes envoûtante, derrière cette femme qui chante avec douceur et caractère, derrière ce violoniste, un écran, une teinture, qui s'élève et dévoile une cinématique autant étrange que gênante. Un malaise se met en place dans le publique présent. Un défilement de plusieurs scènes qui n'hésitent pas à donner un mal-être oppressant. C'est dans cette optique que le monde a décider de supporter ces images. La musique est magnifique, mais le contraste avec les images rendent le tout trop dérisoire. C'est une façon de faire passer un message, actuellement sur un thème tabou. Une thématique qui fait naître les murmures chez bon nombre de personnes. Les décapitations, les carnages, les attaques de gangs sont des sujets qui ne sont pas ébruités. Dans l'espoir de ne pas se voir impliqué. Dans l'idéal de ne pas s'y retrouver en première une des journaux... c'est de ça dont ils ont peur. La peur est ce qui nourrit les loups. La voix se veut rassurante, le synthétiseur lui se veut angoissant, le violon avertisseur... trop de chose à prendre en compte, ça laisse les gens dans un état dramatique... Le concert a pris une tournure totalement différente de ce que le publique s'attendait. C'était dans cette manière de vivre, dans cette peur... oui cette peur que se nourrit ces chanteurs, musiciens, ils font naître des choses illusoires pour envoûter les personnes et leur laisser qu'une chose en guise de réconfort... l'espoir flétrit par des mains griffues, déchiqueté par des crocs acérés. C'est là toute la réalité de personne lambda qui n'ont jamais connu la peur qui grandit dans leurs entrailles. Elle est à l'affût, elle attend le bon moment pour se nourrir, pour se repaître d'une chaire quelconque. Elle n'a pas de goût précis pour tel ou telle mets, elle dévore tout ce qui passe au travers de ces crocs. La peur est universelle, malgré les formes qu'elle peut prendre, elle est la même partout, elle a sa source sur n'importe quel plan. C'est cette image apeurée qu'ils essaient de montrer aux autres, une situation qui fait ressortir le mal-être des gens malgré cette force qu'ils ont, c'est ainsi qu'ils sont réellement... de pauvres proies qui se cachent des horreurs dont leur monde est fait. Images, vidéos époustouflantes qui ne cessent de passer sur cette toile blanche, qui ne cessent de leur faire prendre conscience de leurs actes et surtout du monde qui les entoure.<p>

C'est ainsi que ce groupe encore inconnu sur l'archipel commença fort. Elle dévoila sa véritable image dès le début, mettant en déroute bon nombre de personne sans même les réconforter. Voilà ce qu'ils amènent de l'Ouest. C'est ainsi que débute la rivalité non-apparente de ces groupes.

* * *

><p>La fin est plus calme. Les notes de piano sont légères et douce, c'est ensuite au tour de la batterie de s'incruster sans oublier qu'il y a peut-être une once de douceur qui y mêle de la nostalgie. C'est ainsi que cette chanteuse entonne une reprise très connu d'une chanteuse américaine. La batterie n'est pas agressive, au contraire, elle accompagne cette voix avec un tempo régulier et digne d'un bon pop rock. La guitare ne se fait pas absente, elle rugit au même rythme que sa cousine basse ou encore à l'autre guitare. Le synthétiseur n'est pas en reste, il fait son show de manière délicate, prenant des allures de piano tout en se faisant présent et si discret. La voix est forte et ne cesse de se montrer persuasive et mélodieuse, elle est sans aucun doute un modèle de paix plus qu'intéressant. Il n'y a aucune volonté de faire peur, d'effrayer les gens. À présent c'est pour les réconforter, leur montrer la nostalgie en leur rappelant des choses auxquels ils ne se souviennent peut-être pas, mais leur subconscient en a de très bons souvenirs.<p>

Une mélodie qui charme bon nombre de personne, la chanteuse se laisse aller, tapotant son pied sur le sol pour donner le même rythme, garder la même intonation dans cette volonté de posséder l'écoute de ce publique qui a subit son manège. Son jeans gris noir déchiré, griffé de partout, dévoile sa peau légèrement bronzée... jambes qui bougent en rythme avec cette musique qui se veut attentionnée et triste à la fois. Son haut est blanc recouvre son débardeur rouge sans manche. Elle chante, elle laisse la frénésie la posséder et n'hésite pas du tout à porter sa voix plus loin que possible. C'est une ambiance festive qui commence à naître. Souvent on se demande ce qui rend un publique hystérique, c'est pour l'émotion qui est passée dans la chanson et le rythme. C'est ainsi que cette femme arrive à démontrer qu'elle maîtrise les formes d'émotions de ses fans. C'est ainsi qu'elle devient prometteuse et toujours plus demandé. C'est toujours dans cette optique qu'elle chante, pour faire passer son message à plus de personne et ne pas lâcher prise, en aucun cas elle lâchera, ce n'est pas son genre. Elle essaie de donner le mot d'ordre pour les faire écouter attentivement et leur révéler que le monde ne tourne pas rond, malgré ce qu'ils voient.

Ses fines lèvres accrochèrent le micro, sa main dessus, l'autre sur le manche n'hésita pas à le bouger. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et bougent pour prouver que c'est bien elle qui chante. Sa chevelure châtain claire penche sur des teintes nuancées de mèches blondes et caramel. Son faciès n'a rien à envier à celui des asiatiques, elle est plutôt fine et ses iris sont ce qui la dénote de autres femmes de son pays : des yeux d'un bleu clair qui ne laisse présager qu'une chose, qu'elle soit métisse, qu'elle ne soit pas en accord avec le gouvernement chinois pour ce simple fait. Il n'y a rien à envier à ces chinoises, elle se démarque de par sa profession. Elle n'a aucune caractéristique chinoise, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus occidental que n'importe quel Européen ou encore au-delà de l'océan.

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Une femme qui n'a aucun trait asiatique peut-elle se prétendre à la conquête de l'archipel ? Beaucoup tentent, mais tous ou presque échouent. Il en faut pour conquérir cette île.

Au milieu de la cohue qui agite ses cellulaires pour illuminer les rangs, un tigre et une panthère observe ce groupe qui s'est spécialement déplacé pour une tentative à succès. Ils sont hypnotisés par les moyens qu'ils mettent pour transformer cette vague de foule selon ce qu'ils veulent, chacun y met du sien et rien ne semble les arrêter. C'est comme si cette vie leur était prédestinée, c'était différent de ce qu'ils vivaient, très différent même. La panthère se laissait aller à dodeliner de la tête avant que son cousin de la jungle ne lui rappelle ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici : espionner et écouter... Le hic ? Ce n'était pas de l'espionnage, mais surtout de la curiosité. Le Loup avait raison, ils avaient bien dû se déplacer pour voir de leur propres yeux qu'une nouvelle ère arrivaient par l'Ouest. À présent, ils se devaient de faire mieux et surtout de les surpasser dans la montée au trône, mais était-ce réellement une compétition ? C'est ce que Kiyoshi avait essayé de leur faire comprendre, est-ce que c'était le cas ? Si oui, qu'allaient-il répondre ? Si non, que feraient-ils ? C'était là toute la différence dans cette énorme jeu d'échec. Plus rien n'est semblable et cela se sentait dans cette atmosphère contrôlée par la musique de ce groupe occidental.

C'est sur cette note incroyable qu'ils sortirent de ce concert pour ne plus que penser à ces gens qui chantaient et n'hésitaient pas à tout donner, même si cela était voué au déclin et à l'échec, c'était comme ça qu'ils agissaient et cela semblait porter ses fruits. Soucieux et surtout effrayés, ils ne savaient plus comment réagir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et tous deux annoncèrent leur venue. C'est en se dirigeant vers le salon qu'ils virent Kiyoshi et un homme en costume, ainsi qu'un agent de police. Les visages se tournèrent inéluctablement vers le bleuet et le rougeoyant.


	6. Drabble 6

Hoyyyy ! Voilà la suite ! Pour tout vous dire, j'ai sûrement dû faire un Aomine OOC (je m'en excuse, mais j'ai tenté de respecter au mieux !) et j'ai ajouté 4 OC's (Ils sont amwa eux èé), ils seront souvent présent par la suite, je ne vous en dis pas plus, car c'est une petite surprise. Mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =) Hésitez pas à laisser des revies ça peut m'aider à comprendre ce qui allait ou non x)

_**26 octobre : « **On ne touche pas à Titine** »**_

La lumière était agressive, brûlante, mais elle faisait drôlement bien son boulot d'emmerdeuse publique N°1. Ce pauvre visage déjà abîmé par des éraflures devait en plus se coltiner la violence du Watt dans la gueule. C'était une scène digne d'un des plus grands films improvisés dans l'Art de l'espionnage, mais la réalité était tout autre. Dans une pièce exiguë, un homme était assis sur une chaise, les mains à plat sur la table. Il avait tout du parfait délinquant, mais quelque chose ne collait pas avec ce que l'esprit pouvait imaginer. Cet homme n'était en rien coupable, du moins c'est ce qui était déclaré. Dans une forme de volonté de faire avancer les choses, l'homme au costard noir, installé dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau, fit lever avec son stylo la lampe pour la faire braquer en pleine face du jeune homme. Un plissement haineux des paupières et du nez se fit voir, ce n'était jamais agréable de se prendre cette lueur en pleine gueule. Il tapa du pied, rechigna, grogna, avant de s'énerver, éructant avec force.

« **Dégage ton 100 watt d'ma gueule, crétin !**

**- ****C'est à peine un 60 watt, monsieur Aomine...**, déclara l'agent de police qui était debout à côté du bleu.

- **La ferme ! J't'ai pas d'mand****é**** ton avis !**

**- Je réfléchirais à ce que je dis, si j'étais vous. Outr****age**** à agent est un délit très grave, vous le sav****i****ez ?**, fit remarquer calmement cet homme assis derrière le bureau. »

Immédiatement, le jeune se dandina sur sa chaise, mais resta calme, il ne voulait pas rajouter plus de connerie qu'il en avait déjà fait. Surtout si c'était pour que ça retombe sur son colocataire. Il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait à tout pris alléger cette atmosphère qui c'était sans doute créé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés tous deux du concert. Voir le visage déconfit de Kiyoshi avait suffit pour mettre en marche la sonnette d'alarme, c'était plus qu'évident que cela avait suffit à le mettre sur ses gardes face à ces représentant de la loi. Il devait alors se méfier, il le savait, la preuve avait été que dès que leurs regards se posèrent sur les inconnus Kagami avait adopté pour le silence et un comportement peu coopératif. Ses pensées vaquèrent ici et là pour trouver une solution, mais une solution à quoi ?

« **Vous savez au moins pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Tien, il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Il était bien con maintenant. Son regard se releva pour croiser celui de l'homme en costume tiré par quatre épingles, il le sondait, il cherchait à savoir de quoi il parlait, c'était presque comme s'il essayait de faire un jeu de divination, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ce jeu, à moins que... qu'il soit réellement coupable ? Il réfléchit, il tentait de comprendre, il n'avait rien fait de mal, non rien. Le froncement de sourcils de cet homme lui fit froid dans le dos...

« **J'avoue ! C'est moi qui ait mis le chat de madame Umi dans la poubelle ! J'avoue toute ma culpabilité pour ce geste ! Mais, je devais le faire, je n'avais pas d'autre moyen ! Il m'empêchait de dormir sur le muret en bas de l'immeuble, il venait faire ses griffes sur mon torse et ****en plus il miaulait tout le temps ! Si madam****e**** Umi a porté plainte, je m'excuse... Bon, c'est une vieille peau d'vache aussi, elle avait pas qu'à le faire sortir son con de chat... mais je pouvais pas prévoir que les éboueurs ramasseraient les poubelles le jour-même !**, déblatéra la panthère dans sa plus grande culpabilité.

- **Monsieur Aomine... ce n'est pas à cause de ça, mais c'est bon à savoir. Nous vous demandons clairement si vous êtes au courant du pourquoi vous êtes ici. Votre aveux nous prouvent que non. Vous êtes ici en tant que témoin potentiel pour le vol de votre van. **»

Tout d'un coup, le monde semblait s'alléger, d'une part pour avoir avouer que c'était lui et non pas les gosses du quartier qui avait fait disparaître le chat de la petite vieille de l'immeuble dans la poubelle, mais surtout le cœur s'alourdissait quand il apprenait que le van de Kiyoshi avait été volé, il soupirait, il était triste pour lui, cela avait été comme un membre de la famille pour ce grand dadais. Il en était fier en plus de son van, mais maintenant, il avait une explication sur la tête d'enterrement que tirait le loup quand ils étaient arrivés et dire que lui pensait que c'était à cause de cette vieille sorcière. Bon, il était fier de lui il avait réussit à faire accuser les gosses de l'autre immeuble à sa place, il avait même magouillé tout un stratagème pour que ce soit eux et pas lui qu'on accuse. Oui, il n'avait jamais autant réfléchit dans toute sa vie pour sauver son cul, même pas pour ses examens, surtout pas pour ça. Ça encore, il pouvait se contenter du minimum syndical, soit cinquante points. En ce qui concerne le fourgon, il n'avait jamais été spécialement proche du véhicule, il offrait une superbe banquette arrière pour dormir ou flemmarder, mais rien de plus... il avait même réussit à mettre en place une super technique pour dormir au frais pendant les longs trajets en été : couché sur toute la banquette arrière, il laissait ses jambes sortir par la fenêtre... Bon, il avait déjà assommé un cycliste comme ça, mais il n'avait pas à se mettre au travers de sa route ! Devant Aomine Daiki, on fait place, table rase, devant sa supériorité.

« **Vous saviez que votre matériel de musique était à l'intérieur ?**, exposa l'agent de police. »

Trop occupé à suivre son délire psychologiste sur « Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même », il ne capta que dix minutes après s'être fait l'éloge de lui-même. Son visage bronzé par la génétique devint miraculeusement d'une couleur terne, s'avoisinant d'un contraste blanchâtre. Il en perdit littéralement ses couleurs. Il se leva et attrapa le col du policier et le secoua, les yeux agrandit par l'effroi.

« **Attend ! Notre matériel pour les concerts a disparu ?! Non ! Retrouvez-lez ! Envoyez la garde nationale ! L'armée ! L'ONU ! L'UNESC-...**, commença à beugler Daiki avant de se faire remettre à l'ordre par l'homme en costard qui l'observait depuis un moment.

- **Veuillez garder votre calme ! Lâchez ce policier et reprenez place dans votre siège. Nos services font déjà les recherches nécessaire pour retrouver le véhicule et les voleurs.**

**- Kagami le sait ?**

**- Ma collègue l'a sûrement mis au courant en même temps que nous. Donc, je vous prie de reprendre place. J'aimerais que vous remplissez ce formulaire.** »

Le basané devint miraculeusement coopératif, faisant ce qu'il lui disait de faire, cela pris en tout plus d'une heure trente pour simplement lui donner la bonne foi de se souvenir des détails qu'avaient la voiture, ce qui n'était pas facile pour un endormi comme lui, se concentrer plus de dix minutes étaient déjà un grand espoir, donc trente minutes... c'était en partie pour cela qu'ils avaient mis plus d'une heure.

À peine libéré, il se retrouva devant un Kagami qui se faisait raccompagner par une charmante créature, il s'en approcha, mais une main se plaqua sur la bouche du bleuet, le ramenant en arrière, plaquant son dos contre un torse puissant, il tourna la tête et vit le châtain qui lui souriait de cet air toujours aussi compatissant. Il retourna à sa contemplation, une contemplation qui parlait avec Kagami, celui-ci se massait la nuque l'air gêné, ce qui ne plaisait pas au félin. Elle posa sa main sur le biceps du rouquin, cela suffit pour l'énerver encore plus. Kiyoshi pouvait sentir la colère de son prisonnier, il pouvait même le sentir trembler de haine. Cette jolie brune n'avait AUCUN droit de toucher ce corps musculeux, cette chevelure de feu, ce visage carré et masculin, cette œuvre d'art du sport, elle n'en avait aucun droit, donc il la maudissait pour qu'elle retire ses pattes de là. Quand elle lâcha enfin le rouge, elle adressa un sourire charmeur à Aomine qui se sentit fondre, mais il se reprit, secouant la tête pour garder en tête que cette paire de talon aiguille avait dragué SA propriété, devant lui en plus ! Kagami revint vers eux penaud et surtout ne comprenant pas pourquoi la panthère était rouge. Il allait lui poser la question, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« **Ta gueule ! Dit rien ! Ferme là ! Et m'parle pas !** »

Son ton avait été sec et rude, il se détourna pour sortir, entrant dans l'ascenseur avec à sa suite le reste de la troupe, il se cala dans le coin de la boîte de fer, se mettant indéniablement à bouder comme un enfant de primaire, ce qui suffit à faire comprendre à Teppei ce qu'il se passait, il en riait silencieusement, ses épaules tremblant sous la stupidité des émotions de cet ancien As de Teiko. Vraiment, il ne regrettait pas de se faire des souvenirs avec le présent, il ne regrettait absolument pas, bien qu'il devait l'avouer, sa titine avait été séquestré quelque part... Sûrement dans un vieil hangar tout sale et sans lumière, on ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa pauvre petite frangine ! Elle était comme sa sœur ! Elle faisait parti de la famille, elle pouvait pas se faire kidnapper comme ça, ils n'avaient même pas laisser de mot ! Encore qu'il s'en foutait de l'équipement, mais on ne touche pas à titine ! Jamais de la vie ! Il se promettait de leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Derrière lui, Kagami essayait de comprendre, se chamaillant avec un Aomine pas du tout coopératif -ça le changera pas de d'habitude-, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en sentant l'aura sombre qui émanait de l'ancien pivot de Seirin, ça faisait peur et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu ça c'était quand Daiki avait fait un croche-pied à Taiga et qui c'était ramassé contre le van, arrachant au passage le rétroviseur. Ils avaient du courir vite et loin pour éviter de finir en brochette humaine et servir de prochain repas aux chiens du terrain vague non loin de la gare. C'était pire qu'une peur qui s'empara d'eux, c'était de la terreur pur et dur.

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur c'était refermé, l'agent de police, la femme et l'homme en costume avait fini par soupirer devant le comportement apparent de ce duo rouge et bleu. Ils étaient vraiment impossible, l'un avait été d'une mauvaise fois évidente, l'autre avait n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement tout en se perdant dans ses pensées, seul le plus âgé avait réussit à donner des éléments précis sur ce véhicule volé. Le trio regagnèrent le bureau de leur supposé supérieur, même homme qui se réinstalla derrière son bureau, il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« **Monsieur Yin quelque chose vous tracasse ?**, demanda l'agent.

- **On est entre-nous, tutoie-moi, c'est pas comme si nous étions des inconnus, tu veux ?**, soupira l'homme. **Pour en répondre à ta question, c'est le fait qu'on leur vol****e**** un vieux van qui n'a aucune ****va****leur, même pas le quart de la voiture de Meilong.**

**- Encore, d'après le jeune Kagami, il y avait une guitare, une basse, une batterie dans le coffre si on compte en plus les amplis. Ça fait déjà un jolie pactole.**, énuméra la jeune femme du nom de Meilong.

- **Oui, mais comment savaient-ils qu'ils avaient ce matériel ? Des fans frustrés ? Yin, tu as une idée ?**

**- Pas plus que toi, Yuma, mais si on doit réfléchir, c'est intentionnel, on veut les empêcher de jouer, après tout, ils sont plutôt connu****s**** dans la musique maintenant, ils sont en train de grimper rapidement dans le classement, ils ne sont pas dans le top 5, mais ce n'est pas loin. La concurrence ? Ou bien une de leur connaissance du passé.**, supposa rapidement l'homme en costard.

- **On va faire des recherches.**, s'exprima la brune. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, avant de retourner à leur bureau, alors que l'inspecteur Yin décrocha son téléphone pour appeler. Il tomba sur la personne qu'il souhaitait, discutant un moment avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il avait l'air sérieux, ses mèches sombres lui masquant la vue, il hocha la tête, ses yeux vert reflétant l'ombre d'une colère sourde et indescriptible. Il n'aimait pas cette affaire. Pourquoi s'attaquer à un jeune groupe de musicien ? Il devait faire plus de recherche sur eux, savoir ce qu'ils avaient à cacher dans leur passé, ça ne l'étonnerait pas de voir que ce jeune bronzé avait été un dealer, il avait toute la tête d'un camé, m'enfin, il ne devait pas juger sur les apparences. Sa main libre pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il trouva rapidement : Aomine Daiki, 24 ans, né à XXX dans la préfecture de XXX, il avait été dans le lycée de Tôô, mais avant cela au collège de Teiko. Tien, il avait été basketteur durant sa période au collège en plus du lycée. Il en fut assez surpris, il fit de même pour les autres, avant de tomber sur le dossier de Kiyoshi Teppei qui avait eu une altercation avec un homme quelques mois plus tôt, ce n'était pas quelque chose à laisser de côté. Il nota les renseignements, continuant de parler avec son contact téléphonique, il finit par raccrocher. Ses iris se levèrent sur le vieil homme devant lui, il lui souriait avec un air de fouine.

« **C'est rare de t'entendre parler en russe... Je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez ?**, minauda l'homme âgé.

- **Cela ne vous concerne aucunement, Inspecteur Yamimoto. Je ne m'immisce pas dans votre vie professionnel, alors ne le faite****s**** pas.**, rétorqua Yin d'un ton acerbe. **Et je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer.**

**- Je le saurais ****bien assez tôt,**** Mingan...**, ricana Yamimoto en sortant du bureau. »

Il fronça des sourcils en le voyant partir, il n'était pas du genre à aimer cet homme qui était la pire des fouines du bureau et surtout du commissariat de Tokyo. Toujours à l'affût d'une proie potentielle pour faire porter le chapeau ou encore faire du chantage, ce n'était réellement pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il était dans la ligne de mire de cet homme depuis qu'il savait qu'il était métisse et étranger. Les vieilles personnes et leur mental bridé à l'ancienne politique le dégoûtaient. Il soupira pour faire passer son énervement, observant avec intensité ses notes sur le mystérieux agresseur de Kiyoshi Teppei. Il devait bien y avoir un lien ou bien un indice et si tel était le cas, il trouverait.


	7. Drabble 7

Yooooh ! Je suis toujours dans les temps ! Toutefois avec mes pauvres inondations, j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir poster la suite de ce Drabble. Moi qui était toujours en avance, je suis maintenant très en retard... je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite ce qui est le comble pour quelqu'un comme moi xD Donc il y aura certainement un gros retard Dimanche prochain, mais **Nessia-chan** me bottera le cul pour éviter ça =)

Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir x)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>27 octobre<span> : « **Partie de chasse** »**_

Une profonde inspiration. Un souffle qui se lâche. Plusieurs fois d'affilées, le même mouvement. La même chose qui se produit, qui ne s'arrête pas. Un visage se redresse, le regard sombre et envahit par la colère, par cette source de sentiment qui ne lâche pas, pour le meilleur des mondes, la proie qu'il a attrapé. La mécanique s'enchaîne, agence le mouvement sans s'arrêter. Un pied qui frappe le sol, une tête qui dodeline. Les doigts dansent sur les cordes. La sueur perle le long de sa nuque, le mouvement électrique l'envahit, lui permet d'engendrer cette litanie électrifiée. Rien n'arrête ce requiem mortel. Ce tee-shirt gris acier lui colle à la peau, ses mèches font de même, le corps en mouvement. L'instrument contre sa hanche, il claque sur elle plusieurs fois, ne cessant pas de gronder son plaisir, de vociférer tel un démon. Il se souvient encore de cette journée. De cet enfer qu'il a vécu. Il n'aurait jamais dû le faire, mais il l'a fait. Il ne devrait pas se forcer, mais il le fait. Il n'est pas haineux et pourtant il l'est. La mélodie s'enchaîne dans un rythme endiablé. Il n'est pas violent, mais il l'a été. Il se souvient encore de ce sang sur ses mains, il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a fait, mais cela a été fait. Il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Si seulement, il n'était pas sorti. Si seulement, il était resté bien gentiment chez lui. Il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il avait fini par se retrouver dans l'antre de la bête, mais ce n'était pas pour des pourparlers, c'était pour l'appel du sang en lui-même.

Cette vague électrique qui parcourt son corps n'a rien d'un sentiment chaleureux. Ce poids contre sa hanche n'a plus rien de ressemblant au dragon qui ondule des faisceaux électrique, non, ce n'est plus l'instrument à corde dont il connaît l'apparence, c'est autre chose. Un objet bien moins encombrant, plus discret, c'est comme si ce même objet avait été modelé pour ses doigts, sa main. Les ondes de chocs se propage toujours, la structure contre sa hanche le frappant toujours, il ne s'arrête pas de faire ce mouvement. Sa respiration est toujours aussi calme, aussi profonde, il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû défier l'autorité. Il n'a pas le choix. Il n'en a plus la liberté. Il lève l'instrument devant lui. Son regard est sombre. La haine aime s'y loger, un froncement de sourcil, un doigt calé et une détonation. La décharge électrique le parcourt, le fusille, le fait s'arquer. Le rugissement le sonne et laisse l'onde le tétaniser avec délice. Il voit la masse tomber, lui aussi tombe. Son flanc est en train de le tirailler. Chaque cellules de son corps sont excitées par cette vague d'adrénaline. Le sang pulse plus rapidement dans ses veines, lui faisant un magnifique tour de manège personnel. Il a un malaise, il ne se sent pas bien, il voit des étoiles qui petit à petit disparaissent sans laisser de trace. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a, la douleur lancinante de son flanc l'alerte. L'instrument rageur de poudre en redemande, ses doigts se crispent sur la gâchette, en redemandant toujours plus sans jamais cesser de vouloir s'étendre sur le reste de l'atmosphère. Il ne demande pas de continuer, il ne souhaite qu'une chose que cela cesse. La musique est plus rageuse, mais moins blessante, moins délirante. Il arrive à faire la part des choses, il sait ce qu'il vient de faire. Aurait-il mieux valu qu'il en reste à là, à cette image de musique, de vagues électriques désuètes et illusoires. Il aurait dû.

Une main ensanglantée attrape sa gorge. Les ongles se plantent dans sa chair. Il ne peut crier, il est pris d'une tétanie qu'il ne peut soigner. Son regard suit le mouvement de ce crâne fracassé par l'impact, descendant le long de sa gorge, soulignant chaque vague que le carmin donne naissance. C'est sans effort qu'il le reconnaît. Une voix s'articule, là où la mâchoire est déformée par le choc. La peau pendante ici et là, le regard creux, le gargouillis qui se fait entendre au fond de cette trachée grande ouverte. Cette poignée de cheveux blond vénitien, ce sourire mesquin qu'il croit reconnaître sur ce visage déformé par son acte.

« **On joue à chat ?... **»

* * *

><p>Lendemain difficile, des heures à chercher ici et là une voiture qui devrait être garée là, mais rien. Les kidnappeurs ont bien fait leur boulot, ils l'ont caché à la vue de tous et c'est bien pour déplaire le châtain. Une nuit désagréable. Un manque de sommeil certain pour deux personnes. Une recherche active pour l'un, une sortie nocturne pour l'autre, mais rien pour sortir de son repos la Belle au Bois dormant. Kiyoshi avait passé toute la nuit à chercher en extérieur, son regard allant ici et là, sans pouvoir trouver un quelconque indice, il ne désespérait pas, il osait même à parler aux jeunes à moitié bourrés ou bien en train de planer. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre que la police fasse son boulot et surtout qui s'occuperait de ce genre d'affaire ? C'était pas un enlèvement d'enfant et encore, ils mettaient toujours trois jours avant d'entamer les recherches. De son côté, Kagami avait parcouru le net à la recherche du véhicule et du matériel qui avait peut-être été mis en vente sur le bon vieux eBay, mais rien, pas la moindre trace, même pas une des chaussettes de Belle qui dormait sur le canapé en mode mollusque. Rien de tout ça. C'était stressant pour lui et surtout pour son colocataire qui tenait à sa voiture comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.<p>

La journée avançait à pas lent et rythmé, la radio diffusait une musique électro-rock pour réveiller au mieux tout bon amateur de ce genre. La télévision réglée sur les informations, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Sauf peut-être une chose, mais cette chose n'était pas importante pour le moment, du moins pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas manifestée. Le roux s'affairait à cuisiner quelque chose de concret un midi, mais le cœur n'y était pas et encore moins chez le brun qui commençait sérieusement à dépérir dans sa tête. C'est à ce moment-là que le dernier de la fratrie décida de pointer le bout de son nez en boxer et tee-shirt, la main sur celui-ci pour se gratter le ventre. Il n'était pas du matin et encore moins de la journée, sa chevelure de corbeau ressemblait à une fin de fête, son regard était souligné par des cernes qui ne tarderont pas à disparaître après un bon réveil. Aomine s'affala sur le siège, ouvrant la bouche, une tartine s'y colla généreusement sur sa face.

« **Je t'ai déjà dit que je te nourrirais pas !** »

Il grommela à cette réponse, alors que la tartine clissait le long de son visage, le rouge avait de la chance que celui-ci ne capte rien pendant au moins trente minutes le matin, sinon, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. C'était en connaissance de cause qu'il avait agit. Le bruit lourd de la tranche de pain sur la table, fit baisser la tête au bleuté qui s'évertua à poser une question assez peu civilisé.

« **Gnéé ?...**

**- …. Daiki, tu n'es pas possible...**, s'exclama le plus vieux, assez dépité par l'attitude matinal de ce grand enfant. »

Cela lui rendait le sourire, car il y avait un « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui faisait que l'atmosphère était plus détendu qu'à l'anormal. Son regard doux sur cette face pleine de beurre et de confiture était grotesque. Il lui posa le bol de lait chaud devant lui. Aomine s'exécuta lentement, portant le liquide à ses lèvres avant d'en boire une gorgée. La réaction fut immédiate, il recracha le tout et se redressa en beuglant. Le temps du « non-réveillé » était révolu. Il commença par engueuler Kagami, le choppant par le col en l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait -pas grand monde donc...-. C'est seulement à l'appellation « Inséparable » que Kiyoshi explosa de rire, oubliant par la même occasion le problème de sa voiture. Il y avait du vrai dans cet espèce de volatil. Il riait à pleine gorge, n'en pouvant tout simplement plus, alors que rouge comme une pivoine, le rouge s'empressa de tirer la panthère dans la salle de bain pour lui débarbouiller le visage et lui changer le tee-shirt.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans eux ? C'était impossible pour ce grand dadais qu'il était de se passer d'eux, impossible. Cela lui faisait réellement plaisir de pouvoir rester lui-même... le même qu'au lycée, à rire et à s'éprendre de sentiments bien-heureux. Cela avait été particulièrement difficile après qu'il ait dû cesser le basket pour reposer sa jambe. Il n'avait pas coupé les pont, il venait toujours, mais cela était comme une souffrance nouvelle de les voir se dépenser alors que lui, ne pouvait rien faire. Bien sûr, il les encourageait, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Un soupire se fit entendre, il regrettait amèrement cette époque lointaine.

Le gant s'appliqua sur la face du bronzé pour le nettoyer. Il grognait, il n'était pas content de se traitement, il ne voulait pas du tout. Il le repoussa alors vivement pour le plaquer contre le mur de la salle de bain. Son regard semblable à deux braises, il y avait de cette étincelle qui disait qu'aucun refus n'était possible, mais le rouge se méfiait justement de ce type de regarde. La panthère était imprévisible et ce n'était pas sept ans qui allait changer ça.

« **J'aurais préféré que tu l'fasses avec la langue...**

**- Ouais, ça je m'en doute bien. Ce qui est con, c'est que je suis pas ta bonne, tu vois ?**

**- Non, je vois pas, mais moi je vais te montrer un truc plus intéressant, tu vois ? **»

Suivi de cette parole, il appuya fortement sa main sur son épaule, lui broyant les trapèzes s'il le fallait. Il l'abaissa au niveau de son boxer, sourire mesquin et surtout regard de prédateur à l'affût. Kagami n'eut qu'une chose à souffler et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« **Je vois... et même très bien... **»

Le sourire du prédateur s'élargit pour être carnassier, le vêtement vola pour commencer une bataille de domination entre deux prédateurs digne de leur réputation, mais qui allait être gagnant cette fois-ci ?

* * *

><p>Un bâillement s'écrase sur la main de l'homme. Son regard se fait de plus en plus transparent, il n'a pas envie d'abandonner, mais il commence tout doucement à rendre les armes. Alors que sa tête va s'écraser sur le bureau, une main, chaude et rassurante, s'écrase sur son épaule, le réveillant. Une tête passa à côté de son visage. Le regard de l'homme réveillé ne put se décrocher de ce profil attirant. Il n'avait rien de japonais, rien de chinois, mais un quelque chose de l'Ouest. C'était bien une des rares choses qu'il avait remarqué. Ses yeux légèrement tirés en amande laissait son regard de jade s'illuminer d'une émotion vive, l'arête de son nez n'était pas crochu, mais bien droit. Sa chevelure... Il fut sorti de sa transe par la question de son interlocuteur.<p>

« **Ou-oui ?**

**- Je te demandais, si tu avais trouvé quelque chose de nouveau.**

**- Rien... à part que l'un de nos hommes a vu le propriétaire faire des recherches tard la nuit.**

**- Bien... **»

Il soufflait de soulagement d'être enfin loin de cet homme qui était son supérieur et ami, il n'aimait pas se comporter de manière différente avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas et quand il y arrivait, c'était impossible, l'attitude de cet homme en était tout simplement intimidante et semblable à celle d'un loup en attente. En attente de réponse à des questions que même lui ne savait pas, il ne pourrait donc jamais répondre aux questions de ce lupin. Jamais.

« **Yuma, tu vas bien ? Depuis quelque temps déjà, je remarque que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.**, demanda t-il d'une voix plus douce. »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, il n'osa même pas, il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner et le message semblait être passé, car l'inspecteur hocha la tête pour se détourner et se diriger vers la salle de conférence où les autres haut-gradés étaient déjà présent pour une réunion. Il grogna un peu plus, mais un bras l'étrangla généreusement, sa casquette tombant sur le bureau, une main manucurée s'acharnant sur ses pauvres mèches châtains.

« **Si tu peux rien dire à Yiyi, dit-le moi !**, minauda la voix féminine.

- **Je ne sais pas, alors pourquoi je te le dirais Mei' ?**

**- Bon point.**, elle s'écarta pour s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau et l'observer. **Yamimoto est toujours derrière son cul... Il m'énerve, il n'attend qu'un seul faux-pas pour le dévorer tout cru...**

**- C'est un chacal et tout le monde le sait. Par contre... si Yin ne trouve pas les voleurs, ça donnera un peu plus d'ouverture pour ce requin...**

**- Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai ramené ça !**, déclara t-elle en posant le dossier plein de photographie. **On va les trouver et c'est justement pour sauver notre pote qu'on fait ça, non ?**

**- Ouais et aussi pour ce groupe, non ?**

**- Oui oui... Mais avant tout, Yiyi, puis ce délicieux Kagami.** »

Il soupira, il connaissait parfaitement la manière de fonctionner de cette femme. Elle avait vu au premier regard qu'il y avait eu des étincelles et elle s'en servira volontiers pour les énerver, surtout pour l'énerver lui, cet Aomine qui avait réussit à l'étrangler avec sa cravate pendant qu'il le secouait comme un prunier, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait aimé dans cet interrogatoire. Il sourit un peu, l'inspecteur qui était son supérieur et ami était pareil, il était aussi comme ça, mais avec le temps, il avait finit par changer. Il était plus charismatique qu'avant, plus sombre aussi, moins contrôlable par la société, c'était tout simplement ce qui avait plu au commissaire. Ce genre d'homme n'était pas courant et au moins, il était sûr du travail fait. Il y avait aussi cette loyauté sans faille qui le rendait fidèle comme un bon chien. Ainsi donc cet étranger était devenu l'arme du maître des lieux et ça... ce Yamimoto le savait très bien.

* * *

><p>Les mains agrippaient, cherchaient à brûler de leur contact l'autre. Les baisers étaient fiévreux et désireux. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter, c'était une bombe qu'on avait lâché et cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Leurs gestes sont saccadés, imprévisibles, ils attrapent ce qu'ils peuvent attraper et rien de plus. La bouche de l'un dévorant l'épaule de l'autre. Leurs mouvements, leur façon d'être les rendent dangereux. Un plaquage plus violent se fait sentir pour l'un d'entre eux. Le corps se colle plus facilement contre l'autre, les mouvements reprennent. Une morsure. Un grognement. Un soupir. Des mains se plaquent contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, alors des lèvres continuent de baiser cette peau. Ses hanches butant contre son fessier. La chaleur semble augmenter dans la pièce, rien ne peut arrêter cette effusion de chaleur qui ne cesse de déferler contre les chairs, les parois. Un gémissement se fait entendre avec pour suite une réponse plus animal. La scène en elle-même est désordonnée, sans disposition précise, c'est un brouillon humain qui est désigné. Une métaphore chimérique qui n'a de sens que dans notre imagination. C'est comme dévoiler une nouvelle peinture encore inconnue dans une époque donnée. Une suite d'événements qui n'a plus rien en commun qu'un seul but : renverser le pouvoir de l'autre.<p>

_« Again... again... again... »_

Des mains agrippent les biceps de l'animal insoumis, les reculant pour l'empêcher de bouger. La bête encore plus vorace, se débat et tente de pouvoir se détacher de cette prise pour l'attaquer lui aussi. Une bataille musclée, mais rien n'y fait, il a perdu, l'animal est à la merci de l'autre depuis le moment où il a su que ce regard voulait tout dire. On ne peut combattre une détermination comme celle-ci. Le victorieux le relâche lentement, pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et buter contre lui. Une sensation qui les fait chavirer tout deux. En peu de temps, la salle est devenu un champ de bataille, les étagères sont vidées, le tout sur le sol, le rideau de douche arraché et encore entre les doigts du roi de la jungle. C'est comme avoir assisté à une scène de ménage trop violente... la lutte des pouvoirs est bien là et c'est pour cette raison que les deux n'en avaient pas fini avant la reddition du tigre. Un souffle chaud qui se faufile contre le cou du vaincu, venant l'apaiser, lui et sa fierté, venant chatouiller sa peau en souriant contre celle-ci, baisant cette dernière pour accentuer ses attentions et aussi lui faire oublier cette douleur lancinante de l'avoir eu alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, l'ayant plaquer contre le mur pour le pénétrer comme le dernier des connards sur terre. Tous deux le savaient, c'était pourquoi aucune des deux ne bronchaient ou encore le faisait remarquer. Cela aurait une évidence qui ferait grincer les dents de beaucoup, mais pas là, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Ses doigts sur ses hanches glissant vers son ventre, caressant avec envie les abdominaux qu'il devinait sous son toucher, c'était bien plaisant de les sentir se contracter sous ses doigts, il appréciait vraiment. Cette proie après tout était sienne, il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont cette vipère l'avait touché, il lui faisait ressortir, il essayait de faire déguerpir cette odeur féminine qu'il détestait. Elle avait beau être tout à fait son genre, elle n'équivalait pas Kagami, non, aucunement. L'une de ses mains massant son ventre, remonta lentement, alors que l'autre allait enserrer cette chair qui était à demi-tendue. Elle n'attendait que ça et il savait que son cher festin allait lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait. Lui-même y repensait, il avait dû faire de gros efforts pour l'avoir : bondir sur lui, lui arracher son haut, lui retirer son bas et surtout, lui retirer ce boxer qui le moulait parfaitement, tant de chose à faire, c'était fatiguant rien que d'y penser. Les bruits que poussaient son amant le ramena à la réalité, il agença un mouvement de bassin pour l'entendre à nouveau gémir. Si seulement il pouvait gémir ainsi tout le temps au lieu d'ouvrir sa gueule pour lui cracher des insultes, cela serait tellement mieux. Le corps se cambra, se bloqua pour laisser le temps aux muscles de se crisper pour ensuite reprendre plus rapidement. Son balancement s'évertuant à donner de puissant choc dans l'antre de ce tigre, ce bébé tigre qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il gémissait, ses doigts cherchant désespérément à agripper le carrelage du mur pour avoir un appuie, mais c'était impossible, le corps brûlant dans son dos l'empêchait de pouvoir se concentrer sur sa prise. Le rideau de douche chuta sur le sol, alors qu'il arquait son dos pour sentir chacun de ses coups de butoir, gémissant sans s'arrêter, se laissant aller à cette envie qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Ce plaisir qui le rendait d'autant plus affamé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se faisait un plaisir à libérer la bombe qui grouillait en lui, d'ouvrir la valve qui gémissait sous la pression, c'était une sensation libératrice, mais surtout un souhait enfin exhaussé après de nombreux mois.

Sa nuque courbée, lui laissait la vue sur cette chair où la sueur coulait déjà lentement le long de sa peau. Le torse du bronzé venant se frotter lascivement contre ses omoplates, leurs grognements qui n'étaient plus retenus, ils n'en pouvaient plus tous les deux, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Aomine se retira pour l'agripper et le retourner, il pouvait enfin voir sa tête, son sourire s'étira délicieusement. Il pouvait voir ce faciès rougit par le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ses pommettes rougis par l'effort étaient une belle récompense. Son corps se colla un peu plus à lui, venant embrasser sa joue, mordant un bon coup dedans pour ensuite l'embrasser, alors qu'il lâchait un cri de douleur et de protestation. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à son visage, non ? Dommage, c'est ce qu'il adorait faire, lui marquer la peau, démontrer à tout le monde que ce corps parfait était à lui. Bon, il partageait avec le loup, mais c'était plus par obligation. Il se mentait mal, il savait que c'était plus que ça, mais il était très con par moment. Sa langue cherchant celle de son comparse, il entama un ballet qui n'eut que pour conséquence de l'excité, lui et son acolyte, toujours plus. Son regard plongé dans le sien, défiait celui du rouge. Quand il le rompit, un sourire complice se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se laissa tomber à genou pour venir attraper cette verge tendu et lécher le bout par petits coups de langues. Il se décida après quelques grognements à entamer un concert plus concentré sur cette partie. Il laissa sa bouche suçoter ce gland, sa langue jouant de paire. Son regard bleu électrifiant le corps entier de ce monstre de feu. Il entama quelques succions avant de le prendre en bouche et de faire des mouvements pour le sucer franchement. Franchement ? C'était pas son truc, mais ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour voir ce visage... Ce faciès déformé par le désir, le plaisir... ce même Taiga qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour avoir plus, pour sentir un peu plus ce désir qui lui écrase le vendre. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur le haut du crâne de la panthère, agrippant ses mèches pour le retenir là et surtout pour l'obliger à accentuer ses mouvements. Que diable, ce type suçait comme un pro et c'était cher payé le compliment pour lui, ça le faisait bien chier de l'admettre, mais il adorait. Il aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça à planer, si cet idiot n'avait pas arrêter, pour lui lécher l'intérieur de la cuisse. Il grognait quelques fois, avant de se sentir partir en avant, il avança machinalement. Il sentit derrière lui une poussée, il se rattrapa alors par la barre qui servait pour le rideau de douche, c'est à ce moment là qu'il le pénétra à nouveau sans aucune douceur pour commencer à le besogner avec violence. Taiga ne pouvait pas lâcher la barre sans risquer de se casser la gueule, mais cette position était assez humiliante, il était à la merci de ce monstre. Chaque mouvements étaient une bénédiction, mais aussi une souffrance dans son orgueil. Les hanches bien agrippées, le bleu laissa son instinct lui dicter ce qu'il avait à faire, après tout, même si l'autre semblait râler intérieurement, il aimait, alors il n'avait qu'à apprécier. Ses mains sur ventre accentuaient les pressions et les sensations, cela prenait du temps, mais la jouissance à la fin eut raison d'eux. C'était un grognement plus que délicieux qui s'échappa de la gorge du victorieux.

Épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les fesses, le regard vide, il n'y eut que Aomine qui tilta une chose.

« **Je veux pas t'alarmer, mais... C'est pas insonorisé... **»

La réponse ne tarda pas, il y avait maintenant une autre bataille... Un Kagami qui tentait d'étrangler le bleuet, tellement il avait honte que Kiyoshi entende tout, mais surtout que la voisine elle aussi ait entendu ça... Il était rouge de honte et voulait mourir, comment allait-il se sortir de ce bordel, surtout si Aomine était un sans-gêne plus qu'agaçant ? Le voilà dans de beaux draps.

* * *

><p>Au loin de toute cette agitation, un homme souriait. Son sourire était celui d'un reptile. Alors que le regarde d'une autre ombre était celui d'un félin. Il y avait aussi une expression démoniaque et sage qui ne détournait pas le regard. C'était ainsi que ces quatre silhouettes donnait une sale impression à ce petit groupe qui cherchait la merde. Ils se retournèrent pour voir derrière eux, un sourire de prédateur, suivit par le regard d'un aigle près à tout pour tuer sa proie. Après tout, c'était déjà une bonne occasion pour faire ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait. C'était pourtant bien loin de la banlieue, bien trop près de la périphérie de la ville et au beau milieu de cette zone industrielle du port. Seul le bruit métallique d'un canif se fit entendre dans tout ce silence.<p> 


	8. Drabble 8

Yooooh !

Je suis en retard de deux semaines, je le sais, mais avec les inondations et mes études c'était chaud de tout faire ! Alors voilà, dans la semaine je me rattraperais rapidement pour mon retard ! Donc voilà le Drabble d'il y a plus de deux semaines ! Laissez des reviews !

* * *

><p><em><strong>28 octobre<span> :<span> « **Oublie tout...** »**_

La pluie est diluvienne, elle ne cesse de tomber, d'engendrer une douce musique. C'est ainsi que le monde tourne, sous un même désir d'enchaîner les événements, même si grotesque, c'est une envie qui ne nous échappe pas. Qui croire dans de pareil circonstance ? Faut-il se laisser convaincre par une autre pensée que la nôtre ? Est-il si compliqué de faire confiance aux gens ? De leur dire clairement ce que l'on pense ? Ce sont des questions qui méritent qu'on y répondent, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sous cette solution aqueuse, le corps en mouvement est trempé, il n'hésite pas à bouger, à continuer ce qu'il fait. Que se passe t-il dans sa tête ? Trop de chose qui le bouleverse, tout en étant calme et serein. D'où lui vient cette formidable faculté à rester aussi impénétrable. Même lorsque la colère à lieu d'être, il ne montre pas grand chose, un sourire... une des rares choses qui ne s'éteint pas chez lui, ce sourire qui continue de se montrer présent dans n'importe quelle situation de la vie. Ses jambes le portent loin, il trottine, court parfois, il se dépasse, mais n'en fait jamais trop. Il ne se connaît que trop bien, il n'est pas du genre à vouloir se tuer à la tâche, il laisse ça pour les plus jeunes. La pluie devient une averse, elle s'amuse à l'emmerder. Cela fait maintenant deux jours, deux matins qu'il sort pour courir, pour se dépenser, il n'aime pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il préfère encore les journées calme qu'il a déjà eu. Sous son regard brun, il fixe une vieille femme qui sort son chien, il hoche la tête, il continue, il la dépasse. Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant, il laisse la pluie le balancer. La musique à ses oreilles ne reste qu'une des rares choses qu'il apprécie au point de se dire que c'est un bon moyen pour oublier l'espace d'un court instant les soucis. La pluie martèle le sol avec vivacité, elle continue de faire tout son cirque, elle sourit même à la providence, elle se joue d'elle. L'eau est capricieuse, il en est touché pour la force de caractère qu'elle a.

Il prend un virage, il entre dans une ruelle qu'il connaît que très peu, il y passe, de temps à autres, pour rentrer plus tôt. Il court, il fait son jogging. Sa capuche est trempée, son haut a subit le même sort, plus rien ne l'arrête, il continue de courir, d'avancer, il n'a que cette raison pour ne pas abandonner : surpasse-toi et tu verras le monde est plus clair. Il court, encore et encore, il ne cesse de surpasser cette pensée. Ses tibias chauffent, tiraillent sa vieille blessure, il ne pourra plus aller de l'avant dans peu de temps. Il cesse pourtant avant le bord de l'explosion, de la déchirure. Son regard se pose sur le sol, puis sur le ciel sombre. Il maudit ce ciel. Sa capuche descend, révélant sa chevelure indisciplinée et surtout collée à sa tête, sa nuque accueillant ses mèches brunes. Chaque gouttes longent le long de sa peau pour s'engouffrer sous ce haut, glissant sur son torse finement musclé et entretenu. Elles s'amusent à lécher sa peau douce et surtout chaude. Elles rafraîchissent ce pauvre loup qui n'attend que le repos du guerrier pour dormir. Beaucoup le voit comme un bon animal fidèle, un Hachi, mais il est plus sauvage que ça, il est d'une sombre nature qu'il cache derrière ses airs d'animal domestiqué. C'est une chose dont il faut se méfier, une énorme chose... Cette pluie s'amuse vraiment à venir marteler de micro-coups son visage... l'arête de son nez pour couler, longer sur sa pommette, sa joue, telle une rivière tomber sur ses lèvres légèrement charnues et qui ne demande qu'une autre chair pour s'assembler, se sceller. La pluie est une deuxième amantes, une femme qui arrive toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle lui tourne autour comme le ferait un rapace, mais elle n'est pas cruelle ou froide, elle est attachante et insaisissable... comme cet homme qui ne cesse de regarder le ciel nuageux, comme ce faciès aux traits prononcés et aux paupières qui se baissent lentement pour clore le monde à son regard couleur bois de chêne. Donnons-leurs une nouvelle chance. Donnons à ces humains une chance de se racheter, c'est ce qu'elle murmure toujours. Fidèle amante, elle chuchote ces mots pour apaiser les cœurs les plus lourds, les plus blessés elle n'aime pas voir de la tristesse dans son élément, il n'y a pas raison d'être triste, surtout quand elle-même connaît aussi bien les hommes pour les avoir vu naître.

Il inspire longuement, il se détend, il va mieux. Ses jambes obéissent et le hissent plus loin... il court, il reprend sa chevauchée contre le temps. Son visage est neutre, il ne montre rien, il se dévoile enfin, il ne compose plus d'illusion, c'est tel qu'il est normalement qu'on le voit. Ce visage, cette mâchoire carré et typique de son gabarie, ce cou puissant qui n'hésite pas à laisser l'eau couler le long de ses muscles, de ses trapèzes, une vision qui en ferait pâlir d'envie les rayons du soleil. Son regard quelque peu morne, fixe la route devant lui, il n'est pas hésitant, il s'engage, il fait jouer la chance. Le miel de son regard se perdant dans les méandres de la lividité la plus complète. Il n'est pas du genre à être aussi absent, mais ce jour est un jour où il s'autorise pareil comportement. Ce jour fait parti d'une série de deux, où, il devient aussi peu réceptif à ce qu'il l'entoure. Véritable zombie, il disparaît sous cette forme qu'il emprunte. Ce souffle régulier qui lui échappe, cette brume qui se forme, début d'hiver, milieu d'automne, c'est une saison à risque, c'est aussi un comportement irresponsable. Que dire de plus ? Que rajouter de plus ? Que dire tout simplement ? Il n'a pas pour raison propre ce qu'il fait en ce moment même. Le bruit des voitures est là, présents, toujours aussi bruyants. L'air siffle, l'air le déchire, l'agrippe et lui sourit. Son regard n'abandonne pas ce point invisible. Le vent le pousse à marcher, le pousse à courir. Il le fait, il assume. Il traverse sous le regard des gens, il se laisse allez à ce danger masqué. Le rouge flamboyant indique l'arrêt, mais le vert charme l'autre voie pour les obliger à avancer malgré tout. Le regard des gens est pétrifié de peur. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, mais les règles ne sont plus ce qu'elles sont, elles ne font que contourner le problème... qui devient danger et ne fait plus attention à la société... Sa chevelure trempée n'hésite pas du tout à se laisser aller par la pluie, par le vent, il n'a plus conscience de rien... Le souffle le gifle, le griffe, plus rien ne peut arrêter cet homme qui part au bord du gouffre. C'est une décision que lui seul peut prendre sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

Les phares illuminèrent cette silhouette masculine, le visage de cet homme se tourna vers le véhicule... sous cette musique qui l'envahit, il n'entend pas le klaxon répété, il est éblouit par cette lumière, il ne prend pas tout de suite conscience de ce qu'il se passe, il est comme un papillon devant la lumière. Innocente créature, il approche, il se laisse bercer par cette miraculeuse apparition. La véhicule arrive trop rapidement dans un bruit de grincement, elle perd le contrôle, instinctivement, l'homme ferme les yeux, il se laisse happer. Le choc est brutal, il est étalé sur le sol, complètement sonné, il ne sent pas la chaleur le quitter... au contraire, une chaleur l'entoure, le protège. Il est bien, il ne comprend pas tout de suite. Son écouteur s'écrase au sol, le klaxon énervé s'évertue à l'insulter, un bras, une grimace. Il était si inconscient, si pathétique, il ne s'en rendra compte que bien plus tard. La chaleur l'enlace, le maintient fortement contre elle, il a perdu tout pied avec le sol, cette source d'énergie fait en sorte de le garder avec ce monde. Il pourrait s'en dégager, il pourrait en sortir, mais plus difficile que ça en à l'air. Elle le berce, elle murmure de rester ainsi, de ne pas bouger et pourtant, elle fait elle-même le déplacement, elle s'extirpe de là et n'hésite pas à se relever. L'accidenté tourne la tête vers lui et voit cette main tendue vers lui, il l'attrape, il l'agrippe, se relevant comme si le colosse qu'il est n'avait pas subit de traumatisme quelconque. Le Destin en avait décidé autrement, il était à présent sauf, il avait eu une sacré chance, mais son esprit avait été embrumé, il n'avait pas pensé comme ça depuis longtemps, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait fallu un accident pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses actes. Non. Il n'avait toujours pas compris, son pied recule, il y retourne, la surprise se lit sur son visage, il ne comprend toujours pas. Il a du mal à se comprendre. Il semble refuser l'aide, mais elle revient comme un coup de fouet, elle l'agrippe et le tire vers lui pour le serrer contre son poitrail puissant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, se fut au moment où il fut amener dans l'abri sombre d'une ruelle, qu'il se fit secouer.

« **Mais faites attention ! Il fallait que vous ****tentiez de vous suicider ! …. Aaah, heureusement que j'étais dans le coin, je pourrais toujours vous faire enfermer pour être sûr de vous retrouver en entier.** »

La voix était comme un coup de marteau dans sa tête, il n'avait fait attention qu'à une chose, la lumière du véhicule, le fait de voir sa vie défiler aussi rapidement, il n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça à ce qu'il trouverait au-delà de ces bras chaleureux, mais devenu aussi autoritaire qu'un policier... C'était un policier, et pas n'importe lequel, il reconnut le visage et les yeux verts de cet homme. Il en fronça des sourcils avant de le suivre. La curiosité était au rendez-vous, mais aussi les excuse, depuis il n'avait pas ouvert les lèvres pour parler, il le suivait bêtement et tout simplement parce qu'il était encore un peu trop chamboulé. Il entrait dans un hall inconnu à ses yeux, avant de grimper des marches. L'excuse de l'ascenseur en panne vint en plein milieu de l'ascension, c'était désespérant, mais il n'était pas en état de grogner contre cette personne, il suivait simplement par flegme. Une flemme qui devait être le résultat de ce bouleversement, il n'avait pas compris et encore moins ce qui lui arrivait. L'homme entra dans l'appartement, la porte se refermant lentement derrière lui, alors que la mise au point allait être faite. Un tee-shirt s'échoua contre son visage, alors qu'il retirait son haut pour l'enfiler, secouant la tête pour égoutter ses cheveux trempés. Le regard insistant de l'homme l'obligea à faire attention à lui, il accepta la place sur le canapé, tout en récupérant la serviette tendue et s'en frotta les cheveux. La soirée allait être longue, très longue. C'était bien ça qui le fit soupirer. Ce besoin de tranquillité, de se couper du monde qui était enfin là, il pouvait se détendre. Ses iris couleur bois détaillèrent l'homme un long moment : cette mâchoire carrée, ce regard étranger, ses cheveux mi-long et mi-court, la teinte de sa peau, la carrure de son corps, rien n'échappa à cet homme, c'est spécialement ce moment qui fut choisit par les deux... le moment où leurs inspections personnelles furent terminée et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

«** Inspecteur Yin.**

**- ****Kiyoshi. **»


End file.
